Missing
by SG-Fan
Summary: Carter's niece disappears mysteriously sending Sam and Jack on a frantic search for her. But the kidnapper has one more target, Sam herself. COMPLETE with Epilouge!
1. Missing

My first fic! I'm posting it on my sisters name... hope you like it!

* * *

Carter walked into her house and sighed. It had been another long day at the SGC. She looked at the pile of mail. _"I need to come home more often!"_ she thought to herself as she quickly went through it. Just as she finished, the phone rang.

She grabbed it, "Carter."

"Sam! I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!" A panicked voice said.

"Mark?" Carter asked.

"Yes it's me Sam, Elizabeth has been kidnapped."

"What! When? How!"

"Ouch! Thanks for blowing my ear out! This morning, " Mark said with his voice breaking up as he spoke.

"Let me ask Hammond for the week off."

There was a pause.

"Could you contact Dad for me? I guess he should know."

"Yes Mark, I'll tell Dad."

"Thanks Sam" Mark said sounding relieved. She hung up and sighed.

"Back to the SGC" she muttered.

----

Carter knocked on General Hammond's door and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Enter."

She walked in and waited for him to notice her.

"Major Carter, I though you left an hour ago." He said surprised

"I did, Sir."

"Can I help you with something?"

She took a deep breath, "I need the week off sir."

General Hammond looked surprised but nodded. "Granted, may I ask why?"

"My niece is missing Sir."

General Hammond gave a look filled with compassion. "I hope you find her."

Carter turned to leave then turned, "would you contact my father for me Sir?"

He nodded.

She smiled "Thank you Sir"

She was headed to her lab when Jack stopped her.

"Carter, I thought you left a while ago"

She nodded "I did Sir," she hesitated for a second then continued, "My niece has disappeared so I'm going to go join the search"

Jack pondered that for a moment "Do you need any help? I guess I should cut the fish some slack…"

She smiled "you are always welcome Sir."

He grinned "Great! Give me 10 then we can go," he said running off.

----

"So" he began after about 20 minutes of silence "What's her name?"

Carter gave her a quick glance before looking back at the road "Elizabeth."

"Pretty," he said cheerfully.

_Silence… _

"Your Brother lives in San Diego?"

"Yes Sir."

"We're driving 18 hours?"

"Yes Sir."

"Straight?"

"No Sir."

"Carter, dispense with the Sir, that's an order."

"Sir?"

"AHH SHE DEFIES A DIRECT ORDER!"

She laughed "Sorry Sir-err Jack."

He grinned, "So glad we got that straight," he murmured.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. On the way

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

"Ok here we are!" Jack said pulling into the motel parking lot. He looked over at his sleeping passenger. "Hey Carter, wake up." he said, shaking her.

"Sir?" Carter said sitting up.

"Carter," Jack said warningly, " We're here."

"Sorry… Jack" Carter said getting out of the truck.

"Hi! Welcome to Motel 6! You're in luck! We only have one room left!" The manager said cheerfully when he saw them walk in. They looked at each other dismayed "We...well... you-" Carter started but Jack cut her off,

"We'll take it!" He said turning to the manager.

"Great!" He said giving them a large smile.

After checking in the hotel, they were escorted to their room. "Home sweet home" Jack said opening the door. "At least it has two beds."

Carter nodded and looked around.

"We are going to miss the Simpson's!" He cried looking at his watch then turning on the TV. Carter sighed then smiled at him.

"I am going to take a shower Sir- er Jack." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Ok" Jack said not looking up from the TV. By the time Sam had gotten out of the shower, Jack had already ordered pizza and was happily eating it and watching the Simpson's "_what is it with guys and pizza?" _She asked herself. After some pizza and some friendly bantering about the Simpson's, they decided that it was time for bed.

"Night Carter," Jack mumbled falling asleep as he spoke.

"Night Jack." She whispered back.

**The next morning...**

Jack yawned _I bet those bass are just going to jump out of the lake today _he thought stretching. He heard someone stirred and looked over "Sam?" he asked incredulously _oh yeah, I'm on a niece hunt with her, ohh I sure hope Hammond doesn't find out that we stayed in the same hotel room, oh my word, what if JACOB finds out? I'm toast! Oh man does she looks sexy-"_

"Sir?"

_drat_

"Yes Carter?"

She yawned, "I dunno, you called me."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't."

She nodded. "yes you did."

"I did?"_ How eloquent _

She looked puzzled, "Maybe it was my imagination."

He nodded.

She yawned again, "what time is it?"

He looked over at the clock, "7:22."

Carter got out of bed so fast it made his head swim, "I'll be ready to leave in 30 minutes Sir."

Jack glared at her. "Carter..."

She blushed. "Sorry Jack."

He smiled. "Atta girl Sam."

* * *

"Carls Jr?" 

"Krispy Donuts"

"No"

"Why?"

"DONUTS?"

"Yeah, Teal'c and I grab a box every Saturday."

"Sir, that is utterly disgusting."

"You don't like donuts?"

"Once, twice a month, not every week!"

"Sam, you need a life."

Sam paused, "so its donuts?"

He shook his head, "Burger King."

She shook her head in mock displeasure but obediently turned into Burger King's drive-thru

* * *

2:41 P.M 

Carter clenched the wheel, "about 14 more hours to San Diego." she said in a tight voice.

Jack sighed, "We've been in here forever," he whined.

Carter fought the urge to roll her eyes, and lost "JACK" she began pointedly "We've only been driving for six hours! We still have to drive four more hours before we can stop for the night".

Jack groaned, "Should've brought my game boy." he muttered.

Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing, "well sir, if it'll make you feel better, you can play with Matt's, he left it at my house last time they visited."

His eyes lit up, "Where?" he asked eagerly.

She pointed to the glove compartment.

**Four hours later...**

"HA HA I GOT HIM"

Jack could barely keep his eyes on the road. His 2IC was blasting cartoon characters and having a blast (if you'll pardon the pun) "Carter" he began,

She didn't take her eyes off the screen. "what?" she snapped, "TAKE THAT BUD!" she cried blasting him to pieces.

"We're here"

She still didn't look up, "I'm hungry." she said cautiously peeking around the corner then ducking before the blast hit her. (On the game boy of course)

Jack stifled a laugh, "I meant we are HERE."

She looked up, "Black Angus?" she asked puzzled.

He shrugged, "thought you were 'hungry'"

She shut off the game boy reluctantly, "I am."

He got out and opened her door. She gave him her 100-watt smile and got out.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and went to find a decent hotel.

**An hour later…**

"Carter."

"Jack."

The two glared at each other.

"I PAID for the room so if I want to sleep on the floor, I get too!" Carter argued.

Jack shook his head, "Sam, just sleep on the damn bed." he said with mock anger.

She opened her mouth to protest then gave up, "why of course Jack" she said sweetly.

He blinked, "uhh Carter, what's the catch?" he called after her.

She turned and smiled; "whoever has the bed, gets the remote" she called back and then dashed to the bed.

Jack stood there then ran and tackled her. "There is NO WAY we are watching the science channel." he said, trying to get the remote away from her. She kicked him

"You said-" she began then suddenly stopped. Jack was giving her a peculiar look "Jack?" she asked sitting up.

He let go of her, "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled, grabbing his bag then headed toward the bathroom.

Carter looked puzzled then shrugged. Turning on the TV, she surfed the movie channel looking for something good to watch.

Jack shut the door and sank onto the edge of the tub _that was a close call Jack,_ he thought to himself, _you were just about to- _"I KNOW" he yelled.

He heard the TV turn off and footsteps approach, "are you alright Jack?" a voice called.

He swallowed hard, "I'm fine, just talkin' to myself."

He heard her slowly walk away and the TV turn back on. He gave a soft groan and turned on the water.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review.


	3. Searching

Jack woke up with a slight groan "_my back hurts,_ _I'm sleeping on the floor. of course my back's going to hurt."_ he told himself. He looked at Carter, who was still sleeping. He smiled to himself and grabbed some clothes and went to change. The sound of the shower woke Carter up. She looked at the place on the floor where Jackhad been sleeping, then looked at the bathroom. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Jack! hurry up!" she shouted, then went to find her clothes and her toothbrush.

"Just a minute!" Jack yelled from the shower. After they both were changed and showered. They got into the car to go get some breakfast. After a brief arguement about where to eat (Carter won, this time) they continued on their way...

* * *

They pulled up in front on a two story house "Here we are" Carter called, parking the car and getting out.

"Nice house" Jack commented

"Yeah it is" she said pressing the door bell

The door opened "Sam! So glad you could come!" a tall man said sincerely

"Mark" She said. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Pleased to meet you." he said shaking his hand.

"Tommy!" Mark yelled into the house. "Please go tell your mom Aunt Sam is here!"

"Can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Come in!" Mark said leading the way.

"So, what happened?" Carter asked sitting on the couch.

Jack sat next to her and picked up a pillow.

"Well, I dropped her off school, She seemed fine." Mark said shaking his head. "I got home at four. She wasn't home yet.. We called all her friends, teachers, nothing! So we called the police. Still nothing." he said with frustration

A lady entered the room. "Hey Sam" She said shaking her hand.

"Hi Carol, How you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing as well as I can, I guess…" She said sitting next to Mark.

"How do you know she didn't run away?" Jack asked.

Mark looked at him. "She would never run away! Especially since her birthday is next week." He defensively

"I didn't mean that-" Jack started, but Carter cut him off.

"Mark, calm down, he didn't mean anything".

Mark nodded "I'm sorry, I'm a bit edgy today"

Jack nodded understandingly

"Would you like something to drink?" Carol asked.

"Please" Jack said.

"Sure" Carter said.

Carol nodded and left "Aunt Sam!" a young boy cried running into the room.

"Tommy" She cried giving him a hug.

"Daddy" A young voice called

"What Matt?" Mark asked standing up

"The fliers are here"

'Thanks Matt" he called

A young boy walked into the room carrying a huge stack of fliers, which he promptly set on the coffee table

"WHEW" he said with a sigh. He looked up and saw Carter "AUNT SAM" he cried throwing himself at her

"Hey Matt!... This is Jack." Carter said giving him a hug.

"What's up?" Jack asked Matt.

"Do you need any help putting those fliers up?" Carter asked looking at the big stack.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great..." Mark said looking at Carol who just walked into the room with a tray of lemonade and after passing it around left mumbling something about soup.

"Thank you Carol" Carter and Jack called simultaneously

"So, Carter do you still do the deep space stuff?" Mark asked finally.

"Deep Space Radar Telemetry, yes" Carter answered smoothly.

"And he works with you?" Mark asked motioning to Jack

"Yes"

"Dad too?"

"Sort of" Carter answered quickly, hoping to be done with this particular topic. Mark noticed her discomfort but didn't say anything.

"Lunch" Carol said peeking into the room "Do you guys like Veggie soup?" She asked Carter and Jack.

"Yeah" Carter said

"You bet" Jack said smiling at her

"Need any help Carol?" Carter asked following Lizzy.

"Boys' why don't you go wash up?" Mark said turning to the boys.

"Yes sir" They both said rushing out of the room. Jack smiled after them and followed Carter into the kitchen.

"Are we ready to go?" Mark asked everyone.

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Ok, Sam you and Matt go with Jack. Carol, you and Tommy are with me. See you guys later!" Mark said getting in car.

"It's MY car Mark" she shot back. He merely waved and left.

Jack opened the door for Sam.

"Thanks Jack" She said surprised. Jack nodded then ran over to his door and got in.

"Ok, Where are we going?" He asked Matt.

"Lets do the stores." Matt answered.

"Okie dokie." He said turning the car around.

"Ok, Carter you do that side" he said pointing to the left. "And me and Matt will do this side, Right buddy?"

Matt nodded "See ya later Aunt Sam!" he called

Carter nodded. She walked into the first store on her side of the street.

"Can I put this up?" She asked the owner holding the flier up. The owner nodded.

"Let me see that" he said. Carter handed him the flier.

"Have you seen her lately?" she asked. The owner looked at her.

"Yeah, yesterday, She and her dad were in here". He looked at Carter and frowned "It wasn't her dad was it?"

Carter shook her head. "No, do you remember what they bought? Did she seem scared or anything?"

The grocer scratched his head "uhh., they bought some bread.. and umm...some bottled water, some candy, that's all they bought I think, And she seemed a little scared... But I didn't think anything of it." He looked down at the flier "She's only 8?" He asked looking at the flier again. Carter nodded. "She had very good manners, for an eight year old." He stated handing back to her.

"Thanks for your help." Carter said turning to hang up the flier in the window. "If you happened to see her could you-"

"Yes I will contact you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks".

"I hope you find her" he said. She nodded and left.

After she put up a flier in every store, she walked back to the truck.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked Carter as she opened the door.

"I was asking some questions"

"Find anything?" He asked curiously.

Carter nodded "kind of" She said, buckling her seat belt. She told them what the grocer had said.

"we should call the police, maybe they can get something from the security footage" Jack said.

Carter smiled at him "good idea".


	4. Brutus the Dog

Carter stood up ""well I guess we should go now, " Carter said after dinner was over and everything was cleaned up.

Jack nodded "bye Mark, Carol, Tom and Matt, it was a pleasure to meet you".

They nodded "bye Jack, bye Sam" various people called. Jack waved and shut the door.

"Nice family" he commented.

"Yeah, Thanks, uhh... Jack?"

"What" He asked. She pointed. Jack turned to see a huge dog charging at him. He yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Mister!" a young girl cried. "Catch him please!" She yelled, chasing the dog.

"His name is Brutus!" The young girl added, "I have to get him! He is my Dad's Birthday gift!"

Jack tackled the dog. Carter winced, assuming the dog would be mad after such behavior. Instead, the dog seemed to think he was playing.

"Here Brutus, you big boy," Jack said petting the dog.

"How can you touch that thing" Carter asked watching the drool.

"Easy!" The little girl said. "You take your hand and touch him! Duh!"

Jack grinned "What's your name?" He asked.

"Sarah, ugly I know" she said looking down at the dog.

"No! It is a pretty name, my wif-" he stopped abruptly.

"Thanks for catching Brutus!" she said hooking a leash onto him.

"You're welcome" Jack said standing up and dusting dog hair off his shirt.

"Are you new here? Where do you live?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No, we are visiting" Carter said looking at Jack.

"Oh, Do you have any kids I could play with?"

"No" Both Carter and Jack answered simultaneously.

"Oh" she said disappointed. Her face brightened "who are you visiting?"

"My brother, he lives right there." Carter said pointing to the house.

"That's your brother?" The young girl asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep" Carter said nodding her head.

"Elizabeth is missing" Sarah said looking at them. "She's my best friend." she added sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are going to try to find her." Jack said. "But we have to go now! It was nice talking to you." He said opening the door for Carter, Again.

"Bye" the young girl said pulling the big black lab.

Jack walked over to the car, and opened the door for Carter.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

He smiled and off they went to the motel...


	5. At the park

**The next morning...**

Carter was putting her shoes on and waiting for Jack to wake up

"_We should get going... I told Mark we would be there for breakfast" _she thought

knock-knock-knock. Carter quickly tied her shoelace then answered it

"Ya ready?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah" she said grabbing her purse.

"Then lets go" he said cheerfully. She smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hi" Mark said answering the door. 

"Hey Mark" Carter said giving him a hug. "Any news?" Mark shook his head.

"Come on in, before your breakfast gets cold" He said opening the door wider.

"Thanks" Carter said walking in the house, with Jack following.

"something smells good!" Carter said walking into the dining room. She looked at the eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice. "

"Looks delicious," Jack added sitting down.

Carter nodded, then sat down

After breakfast, Carter asked if she and Jack could take the boys to the park. "We will be careful" Carter assured her brother. "They need to get their minds off of Elizabeth." she added.

Mark nodded. "I guess you're right" He said looking at his wife. Carol nodded and looked over at the boys

"ok boys, go get ready" She said with a smile.

"Yes!" They both yelled racing upstairs to get their stuff.

Jack smiled. Theyreminded him ofhis son "_Charlie always loved going to the park" _Jack thought to himself. Just thinking about Charlie hurt. "We better get going" He said standing up. "Thanks for Breakfast... It was great!"

Carol nodded "Anytime!" She said, turning towards the stairs. "Mr.O'Neill is leaving!" She yelled up the stairs.

The boys rushed down with their base ball gloves and the ball. "We're ready!" Tommy said cheerfully.

"Ok in to the car we go!" Jack said heading out the door.

"Which park are we going to?" Tommy asked.

'uhh, I don't know, What do you think?" Jack said looking at the two boys in the review mirror.

"THE ROCKET PARK!" both boys yelled at once.

"Ok! That's settled... where is it?" Jack asked the boys.

After directing Jack to the park, The four of them got out of the car.

"Do you want to play catch with us?" Matt asked Jack.

"uhh" he started, looking at Carter.

"Its ok Jack, go ahead, I'm going to check my email" she said pulling out her laptop.

"Ok!" He told the boys. After about an hour of playing catch, they heard the ice cream man. Matt reached in his pocket for money, but Jack stopped him.

"No, It's my treat." He said handing both boys a dollar.

"Gee! Thanks!" Tommy said running towards the ice cream truck, with Matt right behind.

"Want anything Sam?" he asked Carter.

"No thanks Jack..." She said looking up from her laptop. She smiled. "I think we should get going..." She said, looking at her watch. Jack nodded. The boys started walking towards them.

"Come on boys! Are you ready to go?" Jack asked them. They both nodded while taking a lick of their chocolate ice cream cone. "Alright! then lets go!" Jack said, picking up the baseball gloves and heading towards the car.

Carter followed them to the car.

"MOM IT WAS SO MUCH FUN" They both shouted running into the house "WE GOT ICE-CREAM AND" the boys stopped "what's the matter?" they asked.

Mark shook his head. "You two go play..." The boys ran upstairs. "We just got this" Mark said handing Sam a note...

* * *

Please review! P.S Sorry for the various mistakes in the other chapters! 


	6. Ransom Note

The note read…

**We have your daughter Elizabeth, If you ever wish to see her again, contact this number 1-898-556-2312. Don't bother trying to trace the number.**

Carter looked up "well shouldn't we call the police?" she asked.

Carol looked at her "they are on their way"

Mark grabbed the phone and began dialing the number, his hands shaking.

"Hello Mark" a deep voice answered

"Where's my daughter you bi-"

"Mark" Carol warned softly

He glared at her but continued, "where is she?" he demanded

A soft chuckle filled the line "Give the phone to Samantha" he ordered.

Mark looked confused but handed it to her "He wants you" he said uneasily.

Carter's facial expression didn't change "Carter speaking" she said crisply.

"Hello Samantha" the voice answered

"Who are you? Where is my niece? What do you want with me?" she demanded

The voice chuckled again "You can call me John, your niece is safe, for the present.

Carter exhaled sharply "what do you want?" she demanded

"You" he said simply

Carter glanced at Jack "Why?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." the voice said. "I have a proposition, you for the girl." Carter looked shocked.

"What!" she yelled.

The voice continued…

Jack looked at Carter the suspense was killing him. _"What is going on?"_ He thought to himself. He looked over at Mark and Carol. They seemed just as worried as he was.

Carter nodded and hung up. She held up her hand "no questions" she snapped. She turned to Jack. She slowly walked over to him "Bye Jack" she whispered kissing him.

He was obviously surprised but kissed her back. She pulled away and dashed off. Jack followed her more slowly. He watched her get into her car. He suddenly felt the urge to follow her. "MARK FOLLOW ME" he yelled running to his car, he quickly turned it on and began to follow her.

* * *

"It's the Tok'ra Sir"

Hammond nodded "open the Iris"

The iris opened and Jacob walked through

"George, what the heck is going on?" he yelled.

The gate shut down and Hammond went to meet his friend.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews. Ok I will explainlaterwhy there are 3 kids instead of 2 BookWorkPLEASE REVIEW:) 


	7. Where's Carter?

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm starting my own name so I won't have to use my sisters anymore (SGCFan4ever)

And to whoever read Emily, I'll be reposting it on my new name (once fixed).

* * *

Elizabeth looked around the park looking for her Aunt Sam "I don't see her" she whispered. 

The guy held her tighter 'she'll be here" he hissed. holding her sholders tighter. Elizabeth winced in pain.

A car pulled up and her Aunt stepped out, the guy let her go.

"AUNT SAM" she screamed dashing for her, the guy following at a slower pace.

"Elizabeth are you alright?' she demanded. The little girl nodded, her face suddenly filled with fear "what's wrong-" Carter began then stopped when a gun was pressed into her back. She stood up slowly. "Hello Samantha" the voice said.

Jack scanned the area "come on Samantha" he whispered. He saw a guy standing next to a girl and a woman who looked a lot like- "SAM" he yelled, hastily parking the car. The man turned and fired a gun at him. Jack ducked and looked back up. After a few words from Sam, the girl ran toward him. Jack saw Mark's car pull up next to him. He quickly decided to go after Sam. The little girl flew past him and into her dad's arms. Jack dashed after Sam but it was too late. Sam was getting into a white, unmarked van. "SAM" he yelled in a voice filled with anguish.

* * *

"Get out!" 'John' ordered. 

Carter obeyed quickly.

"Come on, Move!" John said pushing her into a small house. Carter looked around the room. It was mostly empty except for bed and a chair. Carter suddenly felt a twinge of fear.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"You know, you're not really in the position to ask that, are you? John said with a sneer. "Now SIT" she obediently sat down. He handcuffed her to the chair.

"Ok, let's make this simple, tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go" he said with a fake smile. Carter didn't say anything.

He stopped smiling "What is the Knox's address?" he demanded

She didn't say anything.

"What is the address for Ba'al's stronghold?"

Silence

"How could I contact Thor?"

She widened her eyes "Thor, the MYTHICAL NORSE god? I have no idea!"

He slapped her hard.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" she said defiantly.

He chuckled "oh, but you will" he said ominously pulling out a syringe…

* * *

Jack paced up and down the halls of Mark's house. The front door opened and the Carter family spilled in. Jack walked over to Mark. 

"Is she ok?" he asked in a low tone.

Mark nodded "the doctor said she should attend the child physiatrists sessions for a few months, but other then that, she's fine" he said sounding deeply relieved. Jack nodded

"Anything new on Sam?" Mark asked.

_**Inside the SGC...** _

"Elizabeth is safe" George said as soon as they entered his office

"Thank God" Jacob cried

"But I..."

"Spit it out George" Jacob ordered. George gave him a look filled with compassion

"Elizabeth was brought home safely and unharmed but I regret to inform you that Major Carter is now missing"

Selmak took control "Is anything else known?" he demanded.

"General Hammond! we just got this." Daniel said walking into his office.he was carrying a note. Hammond opened it it read.

**I have Major Samantha Carter. If you want her back Alive. Deposit 7 Million dollars in into the following Account Number (153262). You have until Monday.**

"Holy Hannah!" Jacob shouted after reading it.

"I have to contact Col. O'Neill." He said, dialing Jack's cell phone.

"O'Neill speaking"

"this is Hammond. I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

"7 MILLION!" Jack yelled into the phone, after Hammond explained everything.

"Yes" Hammond answered "Jacob is flying down there right now" He added.

"Ok Sir, I will let them know... Thanks." Jack said, closing his phone.

He turned to Carol and Mark "We just recieved a ransom note"

Mark blanched "how much?"

"7 million"

Mark and Carol stared at him

"Theyare going to pay 7 Million dollars for her?" Carol asked incredously

Jack nodded "We're pretty sure"

"I knew her work was inportent but... 7 Million dollars!" Mark said shaking his head disbelievingly "You said Dad's coming home?

Jack nodded. "He's flying out,He should be here in a coulple of hours". Mark nodded.

* * *

"Samantha, You will never escape, why not tell me whatI want to know?" John asked circling around Carter's chair. 

"I don't know anything!" Carter screamed.

"You're a bad liar. And that excuse, about that deep space stuff, is pathetic" John said stopping in front of her.

"It's true!" She assured him. _"Damn! This isn't fooling anyone!" s_he thought to herself. _"Jack, Please help Me!"_

"Sure, Let's sayI'm stupid enough to believe it, Which I'm not, But lets just sayI am ok? Do you really thinkI would just let you go?" He asked with a small laugh.

"If you were smart, you would!" Carter said trying to adjust her sore body. Her lip started bleeding again.

"Why is that?" he asked.taking a knife out of his pocket.

"Because you won't get any ransom, I'm worthless, dozens of people can do what I do" Carter said trying to scoot back.

"Then why not kill you?" He aske holding the knife to her chest.

"Because then you will be charged with murder, and kidnapping." Carter answered looking at the knife.

"That's true..." He said sarcasticly. He gave her an eery smile "MaybeI should bring in Colonel Jack O'Niell" watching her closely.

Carter said nothing.

"But you know what, That woul be impossible" John said walking towards the door. Sam looked confused. "Because I have already killed him".

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Pregnant

Carol stood up "I'm going to- Whoa" she said abruptly as she started to sway

"Carol?" Mark asked rushing over to her.

"I'm fine" She assured him but then promptly fainted.

Mark and Jack rushed her to the hospital

**Later...**

Carol shook her head "I'm fine, I just fainted Mark! Calm down"

Mark was pacing up and the room "EXACTLY! When was the last time you fainted?"

She smiled "When you proposed to me"

Jack looked at her incredously "you FAINTED?"

She blushed "I uh um wasn't um expecting him to" she said sheepishly.

She was saved from more teasing by the appearance of the doctor.

Mark tensed "So what's wrong?" he demanded

The Doctor's eyes twinkled "nothing nine months can't cure".

All three of them gaped at him. He gave them a fatherly smile "Congratulations!" he said warmly then left.

Jack turned to Carol "congrats Carol, boy won't Jacob be surprised"

Mark's eyes widened "oh man, I forgot, Dad will be here any minute!"

Jack stood up "I'll go ask the doc if you can leave now"

"Thanks Jack" Mark called after him

Carol looked at him "I'm scared Mark" she said as soon as Jack was out of the room.

He looked at her "me too baby"

"what if-"

"No what if's Carol" he said firmly.

She nodded " no what if's" she whispered softly.

* * *

_"Jack's dead? He can't be! Isn't there a stickin' sarcophagus on this planet? No of course there isn't... maybe the Knox could help him? God I'm hungry, Jack's dead"_She looked around the empty room. 

_"Jack's not dead!" _She told herself repeatedly. She tried to get her hands out of the handcuffs. Pain shot though her hands. She looked down at them. They were starting to bleed.

_"Jack, I need you" _she cried silently.

"Still crying?" John asked walking towards her. She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Samantha, let's make a deal. Just tell me the address to the Knox's homeworld and you can have this" he said placing a tray next to her.

She looked at it. There was fruit, a sandwich and some bread and water. She looked back at him "92X-" she began haltingly

"Yes?" he prodded her.

She sgihed "298"

"There that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he said lifting the tray on to her lap then walked out of the room.

Carter on the outside looked dejected but inside... "_will it work? will it work?"_

* * *

"Dad!" Mark cried opening the door "and guests" he added hastily 

"Mark!" Jacob said giving him a hug

"Hi, we are friends of Sam." Daniel said " I'm Daniel and this is Murray"

"Pleased to meet you." Mark said shaking hands with Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c said

"Is Jack here?" Daniel asked. Mark shook his head.

"He went back to his motel room to shower or something"

"Oh" Daniel said looking back at the car "Murray andI are going to catch up with him"

Jacob nodded.

"See you later!" Mark yelled at them.

Teal'c inclined his head and continuedwalking back to the car.

* * *

_"Samantha Carter where are you? I need you Sam! I need you more then anything else!" _He thought to himself. He looked into the mirror. "I don't deserve her." He said quietly. There was a knock on the door. He jumped then he walked over and answered it. 

"Daniel? Teal'c? What are you doing here?" Jack asked surprised.

"We came to help find Sam." Daniel said looking around the room, as if he expected to see her.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Jack asked letting them in.

"We flew." Daniel said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, that's nice. So, are they going to pay the ransom?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Daniel said pushing up his glasses. Jack nodded

"Well,I'm going out for a drink. You two go back to Mark's and play with the kids. You'll love them" he said jogging out the door.

"Ok..." Daniel said looking at Teal'c. "I guess we have to find our way back to the Carters house.

* * *

Jack pulled into the first mini-mart he saw. He walked in and grabbed a six packof beer then went to pay for it. He was walking out when he saw someone. _"It's him!"_ was his first startled thought... 

_

* * *

_

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry if anyone seems a little out of character.


	9. Still looking

Previously on Missing...

Jack pulled into the first mini-mart he saw. He walked in and grabbed a six packof beer then went to pay for it. He was walking out when he saw someone. _"It's him!"_ was his first startled thought...

_

* * *

_

_At the Carter's house_

"Where's Jack?" Jacob asked surprised.

Daniel shrugged "he went to get a drink"

Jacob nodded and turned his attention back to Tommy who was telling him all about his last baseball game.

Daniel small talked with Carol for a half hour before going to call Jack.

* * *

_ring..._

Jack reached over and picked up his cell phone not taking his eyes off the road

"O'Neill" he snapped.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" a voice asked hesitantly

"No Daniel, everything is NOT alright"

There was a pause "Jack, whats going on?" he demanded.

"Well, I'm trailing Carters kidnapper, you?"

"Oh I was talking with- you're WHAT?"

Jack groaned "I am trailing Sam's kidnapper" he said putting emphasis on each word.

There was another pause "Jack are you CRAZY?"he shouted.

"fer cryin' out loud Daniel!" Jack said annoyed "you nearly blew out my eardrum!"

"Sorry, where are you? T- err Murray and I will-"

"no idea, not getting you involved, yet, I'll call the cops when I find out where she is, bye"

Daniel stared at the phone "He hung up" he informed the empty kitchen

* * *

Jack threw the phone on the seat and groaned "Daniellllll" he muttered. 

The car in front of him suddenly turned right. Jack continued on for a few seconds then slowly turned around and followed the car again.

* * *

"Do you know Aunt Sam's daddy?" Tommy asked Daniel suddenly. 

Daniel nodded "yeah I know him pretty well"

Tommy nodded "he's her REAL daddy" he whispered.

Daniel looked puzzled "what do you mean, REAL daddy?"

Tommy gave him a little smile "I don't have a real Daddy" he explained

Matt walked over and plopped next toDaniel "hey Tommy? Mom needs you"

Tommy nodded and left. Matt turned toDaniel "He's adopted" he said casually

"oh"

Matt nodded "Mom's sister died 2 years ago. His dad went nuts and commited suicide"

Daniel looked startled "ohI didn't kno-"

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c called

Daniel stood up quickly "talk to you later Matt"

Matt nodded "bye" he called after Daniel's retreating back

"Teal'c?"

"O'Neill wishes to speak to you" he said calmly handing him the phone.

Daniel grabbed it "Jack?"

"Daniel, do me a favor"

"What?"

"Find out who lives at 1322 Walnut"

"Jack what's going on?" Daniel demanded

"I found out where he lives"

"What? How?"

Jack gave a humorless chuckle "I just did, ok? Have Mark help you. He's a cop. 1322 Walnut" and with that he hung up.

Daniel sighed "Hey Mark? Jack has a lead!"

* * *

"Alex Nicodel" Mark announced triumphly 

Jacob stared at the screen "That can't be right"

"Why?" Daniel asked confused.

Jacob rubbed his forehead "because Alex Nicodel is dead".

"Maybe someone lives there now" someone suggested.

Jacob shook his head "It was partially burnt down 10 years ago or so"

"How do you know that Dad?" Mark asked.

"I knew him briefly, He stayed with me for a couple of days after the fire"

"A relative perhaps?" Teal'c suggested.

Jacob shook his head "no family"

Mark shook his head "well I'm going to go check it out"

"Jack didn't want-" Daniel began when Mark turned and gave him a whithering glance.

Daniel wisely shut up.

"umm Murray, you and Daniel come with me. Dad, can you-"

"I'm coming son" Jacob said standing up.

Mark looked at him for a second then nodded

* * *

Carter groaned. She had a killer headache and she was thirsty and to add to that her lip was bleeding. 

John walked in "you little witch" he said softly

She looked at him "what?"

"You lied. How clever darlin', I really believed you"

She rolled her eyes "well, that shows how gullible the human race is"

His eyes narrowed "I'd tred carefully if I was you"

"whatchayou gonna do? shoot me?"

He shrugged "I could turn Teal'c over to Baal"

She shrugged.

* * *

Jack crept closer quietly. Voices were coming from what seemed to be the basement. He crept closer

* * *

"It's all arranged m'dear" John said suddenly. 

"What is?"she asked suspiciously.

He smiled "why your release, of course"

She stared at him "you're going to let me go?"she asked incredously.

He shook his head "no"

* * *

Jack opened the trap door he had found and decended into the unknown.

* * *

She stared at him "They are not going to give you SEVEN million dollars and let you walk off with me" 

"I'm sure loverboy will talk them into it" he said with a sneer.

She started "Jack? he's alive?"

He clenched his fists "No"

"You just said-"

"I lied"

Sam looked at him carefully "I don't believe you"

He gave a sarcastic smile "you dream, you dream"

She opened her mouth when the floor above John gave way...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! My sister (SGCFan4ever)doesn't have time to finish this so I'm taking over... I hope you'll still like it!

I know this chapter isn't very good (sticks out tounge) HOPEFULLY I'll do better next time (yeah right)


	10. Carter!

Previously on Missing...

She started "Jack? he's alive?"

He clenched his fists "No"

"You just said-"

"I lied"

Sam looked at him carefully "I don't believe you"

He gave a sarcastic smile "You wish" (I know, I changed it)

She opened her mouth when the floor above John gave way...

* * *

"This is the street" Mark said parking the car.

"What are you doing?" Daniel hissed.

"If we pull up to the house, he might hear us" Mark started to say when the sound of a crash filled the night air. All the men turned to look at each other and began to run towards the house

* * *

Carter turned her face away as the dust and debris filled the room.

"Carter?"

Carter turned back "JACK?" she cried searching the room for him.

A dusty figure stood up "I think I broke a rib or two" he said wincing.

:"Could you uncuff me?"

"Where are the keys?" he asked looking around.

"They are hanging on the door"

He nodded. A few moments he returned and uncuffed her.

"Thank you Sir" she said rubbing her wrists

"Anytime, let's get going" he said pulling her to her feet.

She looked around "Do you know where John is?"

Jack's face tightend "Actually, I have a pretty good idea"

There was a chuckle "Hello Samantha...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em!

Thanks to ya guys who liked this chapter!


	11. Alive

Carter turned slowly "oh crap" she whispered. John was standing there, alive and well.

John shook his head "tsk tsk, Samantha. Your language is-"

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.

John didn't even look at him "Cuff her back up" he ordered.

"No"

John slowly turned him "No?" He gave a small smile and shoot next to Sam's feet. Dust and splinters filled the air.

Jack sullenly picked up the handcuffs and opened them

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A gunshot rang through the air. Mark saw Daniel flinch.

Teal'c crept ahead and looked through a small window on the side of the house "I believe Major Carter is being held down stairs" he said quietly.

Mark nodded "Ok, this is the plan"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good"

Jack glared at him "Let her go"

John stared at him "Do you think I am an idiot? The police will probably be surrounding this house any minute. She's my ticket out of here"

"Take me"

"Jack, No" Carter cried

"Just let her go" he pleaded

John looked at him "I-"

"POLICE FREEZE"

John turned around andbegan firing…


	12. Found

Daniel and Teal'c instinctively hit the ground.

Mark began firing at the guy. Bullets filled tha air. There was blood everywhere. Daniel fought back the wave nausea. He looked down. His leg was bleeding.

* * *

"We got him" Mark yelled heading over to next to Sam's capturer. "Oh my" he said taking a small step back. "His eyes glowed" he whispered.

* * *

"SAM" Jack cried his voice filled with anguish. She was lying on the ground covered in blood.

Mark pulled out his cell phone dialed 911 "We need a ambulance, pronto, 1322 Walnut street. She's bleeding to death, HURRY" he threw down the phone and knelt next to Sam "Sam c'mon" he pleaded

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c cried. Daniel had tried to stand up and had promptly fainted.

"Teal'c, grab that sheet thing over there and wrap it around his leg" Jack yelled.

Teal'c instantly complied.

"The bullet passed through her shoulder" a deep voice said.

Mark turned to his dad "Dad?" he asked

His father bent his head "Yeah, I'm ok, let's just get Sam-"

Jack slumped on the ground.

"And Daniel and Jack to the nearest hospital" he added.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the Carter's house… 

The newly arrived General was pacing the living room.

"Could I get you something to drink?" Carol offered.

He shook his head "No thank you" he said quietly.

Tommy reached over and picked up the General's hat. "Tommy" she said warningly. The boy instantly put the hat back down.

The phone rang.

Carol rushed over and grabbed it "Hello?" She was silent for a few minutes "Thank God" she cried "hold on" she turned to General Hammond "They are headed towards Mercy Hospital Foundation. They have Sam" she said with a smile.

"Is she alright?" a woman asked getting up.

She turned back to the phone "Is she hurt?" she asked. There were a few more moments of silence "Ok, yeah, alright, bye sweetie"

She turned to them "Sam had a bullet go through her shoulder and she is dehydrated. Daniel Jackson has been shot in the leg and Jack has several broken ribs, a broken wrist anda sprained ankle"

General Hammond nodded and turned to the woman "Dr, could we transfer them to the-"

"Sir, I'd strongly advise against it. It sounds like she's lost a lot of blood and flying there would most likely-"

"So no?"

Janet Fraiser nodded.

He sighed "Thank you ma'am , Doctor let's go down to that hospital"

She nodded "Good-bye Mrs. Carter, it was a pleasure to meet you"

"Bye Janet, Mr. Hammond" piped the kids

"Bye" Janet said waving

* * *

"Hi, We're here to see some people who were just brought in" 

The nurse looked at him "Names please, Sir?" she added quickly

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill"

She typed in it "Ok, Dr. Jackson is in surgery, Major Carter is in Room 23, Floor 4, Colonel O'Neill is in room 25"

"Thank you" he said heading towards the elevator followed by Janet.

* * *

"Major Carter?" 

Carter opened her eyes "Who's calling?" she whispered

The doctor chuckled "I take it you are feeling better. I'm Dr. Lane, you just got out of surgery"

"Head. Hurts."

"You cut yourself pretty badly on the side of your head" he said sympathetically

"So tired"

He nodded "Try to sleep and-"

"How. is. Jack?" she whispered, her breathing labored.

"A few broken ribs, a slight concussion, he should be fine"

"And Daniel?"

The Doctor bit his lip "Dr. Jackson is in surgery right now"

"Will he be ok?" she asked closing her eyes

"I hope so"

She yawned and fell asleep

* * *

"Sir, you can't go in there" 

General Hammond turned to facea Doctor striding up the aisle "Why not?" he demanded

"Major Carter is resting"he said firmly

"Would it be ok if I checked on her?" Janet asked

The doctor hesitated "I-"

Another figure strode up the aisle "General, Doctor" he greeted

Doctor Lane's face cleared "You're a Doctor"

She smiled.

He sighed "make it quick:"

She nodded and slipped inside the room.

Mark smiled at the General "Jack's been asking for you"

General Hammond'sface brightened "Let's go"

* * *

"Hey Sam" Janet whispered. The figure didn't stir. 

Janet looked her over carefully "You appear to be ok"

Sam kept breathing.

She smiled "I'm going to go look at the Colonel. I'll be back"

She looked at her for a second longer then slipped out of the room

* * *

Jack opened his eyes "Where's the party?" he asked trying to sit up 

Jacob pushed him back down

"Jacob" Jack groaned.

"You almost got yourself killed" Mark said pacing up and down

Jack looked down "Did I break my wrist?" he asked casually

Mark rolled his eyes.

"How's Carter and Daniel?" he asked seriously.

"Sam's alright, She got a bullet through the shoulder and she's pretty scratched up and dehydrated other then that, great" Mark said slowly.

"Daniel?" Jack rasped

"He's in surgery. I guess the bullet cut some artery or something like that. He was bleeding to death"

"Makes you wish that Zats could take over the world" he muttered

"What was that?"Mark asked curiously

"Nothing" Jack said hastily

Mark stared at him then turned "I'm going to go get some coffee and call Carol again. Want anything?"

"Coffee" Jacob said defiantly

"Okkkkk Pops, Jack?"

"I'm good"

Mark nodded and turned to leave "Wait" Jack said. Mark turned to him

"Bring blue jello if they have any"

He nodded "I will"

Jack turned to Jacob once Mark had left the room "Why were you so adament about the coffee?" he asked curiously

Jacob hesitated "Selmak doesn't like coffee" he said quietly

"You gave up coffee for your snake?" he asked surprised "I didn't know that"

Jacob stared at him.

"What?" he asked looking around.

"Sam said those exact same words"

"She called it a snake?" he said surprised.

"What are your intentions concerning my daughter?" he asked suddenly

Jack began to choke and with that Janet entered the room.

* * *

Please review. I know the whole coffee thing was poorly written but.. hey.. I got up at 5:00 and it's past 10:00pm now! 

I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you sg-1jo, BookWorm37, Sway13, SGCFan4ever and everyone else for your reviews!


	13. A Goa'uld?

"Colonel?" Janet asked concerned

"I'm ok," he rasped

"What happened?" Janet asked turning to face Jacob.

He looked at her unashamed "I was just asking him some questions"

Janet studied him for a moment then turned back to Jack "How'd you break your ribs?" she asked sympathetically

"Falling through a roof"

"Oh" she turned to Jacob "any news on Daniel?" she asked quietly

"None"

She sighed

* * *

"Carol?" 

The person on the phone sighed, "Yeah, how's Sam doing?"

Mark hesitated "The doctor said she should be alright, it's Daniel they are worried about"

"Why?"

"They really didn't say. Just something about an artery"

"Oh"

There was silence

"Carol is it possible, you think, to have your eyes glow?"

"GLOW?"

"Yeah"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

He sighed "I was just curious, hey, why don't you bring the kids here? Once Sam wakes up, she'd probably like to see Elizabeth"

Carol sighed "She's blaming herself for this"

He rubbed his forehead "I was afraid of that"

There was a whispered conversation in the background

"Uhh Mark? I have to go. Tommy overfilled the bathtub"

Mark gave a little laugh "Don't over do it Carol" he said seriously

She laughed, "I won't. Take care"

He hung up

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" Jack called

General Hammond walked in

"Sir" Jack acknowledged trying to sit up

"At ease Colonel"

He laid back down "Any word on 'John'?

"No, they're doing an autopsy right now"

Jack nodded.

"Jacob" General Hammond acknowledged

"George"

Mark walked into the room slowly

"Is something the matter son?" Jacob asked concerned

He shook his head "Just curious, but do any of you know if it is possible to have your eyes glow before you die?"

All three exchanged shocked glances "a Goa'uld" Jack whispered


	14. Dad's here

"What's a Goa'uld?"

They all looked at each other "Well uh-" the General began when Teal'c walked into the room practically floating on air

"Daniel Jackson is out of surgery" he announced

Jack breathed a sigh of relief "How's he doing?"

"He is in fact doing very well" Teal'c said with a broad smile

They all smiled and then it happened…

Teal'c bent down to tie his shoes laces and his cap fell off. He quickly put it back on but not before Mark saw his forehead

"Cool tattoo Murray and man, where do you work out?" Mark said casually

Jack grinned "looks like you have another fan Teal'c-" Jack stopped suddenly

"Teal'c? That's an unusual name" he commented

Teal'c looked over at Jack "Not where I come from" he said quickly

"Where's that?" he asked friendly

"What's with the questions?" Jacob demanded

Mark shrugged

"I am from a primitive tribe in Africa" Teal'c said slowly

"How'd you get to America?"

Jacob glowered at Mark but Teal'c continued "It's it, as O'Neill says, a lengthy tale"

"Rightttt" Mark said slowly "Dad what the hell is going on?" he demanded

Jacob stood up "It's not of your buisness" he said firmly

"NONE OF MY BUISNESS? This man kidnapped my daughter!He shot my sister! You all know something that I don't, and I want to know it!" he yelled

"Son, this is classified" Hammond said slowly

"HOW CAN GLOWING EYES AND A GOLD TATTOED MAN WHO HAS A FUNNY NAME BE CLASSFIED?"

A nurse rushed in "Keep your voices down" she begged

General Hammond nodded and she left

"As I was saying" Mark began in a tone

Another nurse walked in ":Excuse me Sir's, but Major Carter would like to speak to you"

The four men promptly stood up "Give her my best" Jack called watching them leave the room. Mark turned and nodded

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and thanks jacky for the wonderful compliment! Ok, this chapter is a little 'shaky' not very well written but anyways, I hope you like it! oh and to the person who wanted me to put Thor in.. he should be in the next chapter! 


	15. Hello's

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! and a special thanks to all you faithful readers!

* * *

"Dad?" Sam asked puzzled 

"Hey Sammie" Jacob said smoothing her hair

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter, is that so surprising?"

She shook her head slightly "No, but I thought you and Sel-" she stopped seeing Mark

"Hey Mark, how's Elizabeth?"

He smiled "She's fine" He paused for a second then spoke again "Sam, thank you for-"

"Mark, don't, you would have done it for me" she broke in

He nodded "Hey Carol and the kids will be here soon. Would you like to see them when they come?"

She nodded. He gave her another smile and left

"How are Jack and Daniel?" she asked suddenly

"JACK?" Jacob asked loudly

"The Colonel" she said with a slight blush

"He's ok, few broken ribs, sprained ankle, etc, he'll be ok"

"And Daniel?"

General Hammond turned to Janet who had come in time to hear the question

Janet smiled at her "He'll be alright Sam. He won't be walking anywhere soon though"

Sam gave a little laugh "Could I see the Colonel?" she asked softly

Janet started to shake her head "I doubt the Doctor will let him" she began

"Since when do I listen to any doc but you?" a voice came from the doorway

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Ok this chapter isn't so great, but I think the folllowing ones should be better! 

The next chapter should have some Sam/Jack fluff... THOR is in the next chapter... I love that little grey guy!


	16. HEY!

Thank you for all the reviews! I wish I could respond to your reviews individually but I'm out of computer time! Thanks again!

* * *

"Colonel" Janet greeted "And since when to you listen to me?" she asked placing her hands on the hips 

Jack blushed a bit "since a minute ago"

"Hey Carter, how you doing?" he asked hobbling closer

"I'm fine Sir"

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill should-" Janer began

"Doctor, will you come with me to check on Daniel Jackson?" General Hammond interrupted

"Uh, sure sir, but-"

"I will accompany you as well" Teal'c said "Good-bye Major Carter, I hope you will feel better soon"

"Thank you Teal'c" she said giving him a bright smile.

He nodded and followed the other two out of the room

"Uh, I think my family's here… I'll be right back" Mark said slipping out of the room.

Jacob montioned Jack over

"Yeah?" he said slightly impatiently

Jacob eyes glowed and Selmak took over "Jacob wishes you to know that if you hurt her in any way, we will practice on you all the torture procedures I've learned from the Goa'uld during my thousands of years" he continued to mutter various threats in Goa'uld

"Uh Jacob err Selmak, can we do this later" he asked looking back at Sam

Jacob took control and with a few words to Sam he left the room.

Jack collapsed in the seat next to her "Sam" he began

She looked at him

"You almost died! If the bullet had two inches higher, you would have been dead!"

She nodded

"Sam, this can't go on like this"

She nodded

"damn it" he muttered staring at her

She smiled at him.

Jack leaned down and slowly began to kiss her. Sam leaned closer. White light surrounded the couple…

A second later...

"**THOR**" two angry voices called.

* * *

PLEASE Review! More Thor next chapter! I promise! 


	17. THOR!

**Setesch****: I hope this is longer... THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! (**Setesch, Sway13, BookWorm37, Darko, Vampirehelsing, SGCFan4ever, StargateLoverand my two anonymous ones: **sam+jack** and **Me!) (sorry if I missed anyone!)****

* * *

**

Previously... On Stargate SG-1

Jack leaned down and slowly began to kiss her. Sam leaned closer. White light surrounded the couple…

A second later...

"**THOR**" two angry voices called

And now the continuation...

* * *

The little grey alien nearly fell over in shock and dismay

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I apologize-"

"Thor" Jack said warningly getting up and walking towards him. Anyone with eyes could see that he was **very** annoyed.

Thor unconsciously took a step back "I assure you O'Neill-" he began

Carter stood up carefully

He quickly turned to her "Major Carter, I am glad to see you are well" he said sincerely darting a quick glance over at Jack

She gave him a little smile

He looked back at Jack "O'Neill-" he began

Jack sighed, "It's ok buddy, just… don't do that again"

"I will be more careful next time" Thor promised

Jack turned to Carter "Sam, you ok?"

She nodded

"O'Neill, I have something to tell you"

"Shoot"

Thor looked puzzled (well, as puzzled as a Asgard can look) for a secondthen continued "The man who held Major Carter captive, is a Goa'uld"

"Do you know WHAT Goa'uld it/he was?" Jack asked

Thor shook his head slightly "No, some of the Asgard believe that one of the inhabitants from the town Steveston may have escaped and perhaps the symbiote was finally able to completely take over his host"

"I don't think that is possible Thor" Carter began

Thor looked at her

"The town was surrounded by NID officers, police, I mean it was-"

Thor blinked

Carter stopped "I guess we'll never really know" she said with a sigh.

Thor went to his control center "I shall return you-"

"Thor, couldja do us a favor?" Jack asked suddenly

"If I am able to" he said cautiously

Jack smiled

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Tommy asked wide-eyed 

Daniel gave a little chuckle "Yes, yes it does"

"Poor Daniel" he said pityingly

He smiled at him and looked over at Janet "do you think I could see Sam-" he began to ask when he was beamed away…

Chaos issued

* * *

"Oww" Daniel cried landing on the floor 

"Daniel, nice to see you"

"Jack? Sam?" he asked looking over at them

They smiled

"Sam I thought you were shot'

"I was"

"No you're not"

"I was"

"Get a symbiote?"

She shuddered "No, Thor here" she said turned to him "was able to help us out"

"Have anything for a achin' leg?" Daniel asked looking down at his leg that was now bleeding again

Thor looked at him "I shall do better"

**

* * *

**

"If you'll all calm down, this can be explained" Hammond was saying when the rest of SG-1 was beamed down, alive and well.

Mark, Carol and the kids stared at them

"Your..owies are gone" Tommy said slowly

"Oh Boy" Carter muttered

"What's going on? How is that possible? Where'd you guys go? Did the aliens get ya?" questions poured from the Carter family

General Hammond stopped them with one word "Classified"

* * *

Anybody want more Thor? PLEASE REVIEW and once again THANK YOU for your reviews! BTW Steveston was the town in Nightwalkers... 


	18. Resignations

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

"Dad" Mark said almost pleadingly 

"Mark"

Mark exhaled sharply "What is going on?"

"Son, this is classi-" General Hammond began

"Bull"

"Mark!" Carol said shocked

"Sorry" he apologized.

She nodded

"Is it a secret?" Elizabeth asked quietly "You can tell me" she added "I never tell secrets! Ask Mommy!" she said turning to her mother.

Carol smiled at her.

"Dad?"

Jacob looked at George who was shaking his head slightly

Mark stared at them "Ok, let's go over this. My daughter's kidnapped. Sam agrees to an exchange. Jack finally saves her; in the process, several people get shot. The kidnapper's eyes glowed. You all had various injuries and now you all are fine. Excuse me, but you say this is classified which means it's related to your guy's work as you've said before her work is classified and you all work together" he said turning to Jacob before continuing "Excuse me but Deep Space Radar Telemetry? That is classified? What is so dangerous about it? Pete mentioned you getting hurt Sam. How the hell do you get hurt looking through a telescope?" he demanded.

"Pete told you that?"

"Don't change the subject Sam! I want an explanation!"

Sam looked helplessly at Jack

"Mark, it's classified" Jack said firmly

"WELL DE-CLASSIFY IT!"

"Mark" Carol said softly

Mark lifted his hands in the air "I think I should know" he said softly "C'mon kids, it's time to go home" he said turning to his family

"Mark" Carter began

He turned to her

"I'm sorry" she whispered

He nodded and turned to leave

"Son, I'll see what I can do" Hammond said suddenly

Mark nodded and left.

Hammond turned to them "Would you like to explain what the hell just happened?"

Jack drew Sam to him "Sir, I'm handing in my resignation"

"Resigning? Why?"the General askedasked flabbergasted

"So I can do... this" he said kissing Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill!" he cried "you are out of line"

Jack looked at him "She's not my 2IC anymore Sir"

Carter looked up "uhh Sir?"

"Carter?"

She whispered something into his ear. He looked doubtful and started shaking his head. She whispered something else. He appeared to reluctantly agree. She stepped forward "Sir, I'd like to offer MY resignation"

"Both of you?" he asked astonished

"No Sir, I thinkColonel O'Neill should stay as the CO of SG-1"

"And you?" he asked

She smiled "SG-1 could use another scientist"

"But you are already-"

"Yes Sir, but now, I could rave over objects like Daniel and whine when he wants to go" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

He stared at her

"It was a joke Sir" Jack spoke up

He shook his head "I'll talk to President. In the meantime-"

_Whooooooooshhhh_

"Mr. President Sir!"

Henry Hayes drew back "What the hell are you doing in my office?" he demanded guards already surrounding him.

"Weren't we just in-"

"San Diego?" Sam out in

Jack nodded

"Yeah"

"Thought so" he said turning to face the President "Sir, we've come to offer a proposition..."

Henry Hayes nodded "I'm listening..."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Come on.. .pleeeassse... tryin' to make the hundred! Next chapter should be chock full of fluff... 


	19. Getting Ready

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rule! Now.. I really hope you guys like this chapter! And now.. after you're done.. PLEASE review! Thank you...

**

* * *

6 months later… **

"I can't do this" Sam cried throwing off her veil

"Sam, you have to!" Cassie said picking it up

Carter groaned, "I look FAT!" she said surveying herself in the mirror.

"No you don't" Janet said comfortingly

"I do!"

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked peeking his head in the room

"I LOOK FAT!" she wailed

He scrutinized her "No you don't"

"You're lying! You're just being niceee" she said plopping down on the bed.

"No Sam, you really do" he said earnestly "I-"

"Daniel, why don't you go see if Jack is ready" Janet suggested steering him to the door

"But-"

"No buts Daniel" she said pushing him out.

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't do this!" Jack said pulling off his bow tie for the tenth time.

"What is the problem O'Neill?" Teal'c asked calmly

"I don't deserve her"

"She is of the opinion that you do"

"Teal'c! She is beautiful, smart, sexy, kind, thoughtful-"

"Jack, Sam wants to know if you ready" Daniel's annoyed voice cut in.

_**Whilst Daniel is asking Jack the above..**_

"Are you ready Sam?" Janet asked

Two very loud **"NO'S!"** resounded the hall

Oo Oo Oo OoOo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

This was probably the biggest intergalactic wedding ever. Every family there had to have the highest clearance. Which of course meant Mark and his family got clearance (much to his satisfaction). He and his wife showed up early, Carol eight months pregnant. Thor, Heimdall, Freyr, Anise, Ishta, Ry'ac and his wife and newborn son, Jonas, Lya, Catherine and Ernest, Major Paul Davis, Harry Maybourne, The President of the Untied States and various other important people. Senator Kinsey was NOT invited.

Oo Oo Oo OoOo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"Jackkkk! It's going to start in like 5 minutes!" Daniel whined

"Ok, ok, I'm ready" he said with a quick flick to an imaginary piece of dust

_Across the hall_

"Sam, you look perfect" Cassie and Janet said in concert

She looked over her shoulder "The back looks a little unev-"

"SAMMMMMMMMMMM" the two longsuffering women complained

She grinned, "I'm kidding. You guys look very nice" she said sincerely

Janet and Cassie were both arrayed in dark blue satin, much to Cassie's dissatisfaction (who had wanted purple). They grinned back

"Are you ready?" Janet asked straightening her own hair.

Sam took one last, quick look in the mirror "Yeah, I think I am"

* * *

Oh ho… Yeah, I hope you don't mind too much that I skipped the 'talking'. I suck at writing things like this… things are going to get interesting so.. stay tuned… wouldja all mind PLEASE reviewing! PleAsE! 

Thank you!


	20. OH FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

This chapter is sort of the six months that passed...

Special thanks goes to **Major Mercedes** and **Bookwork37** (I loved that, BY THE POWER OF THOR, LOL!) I updated just for you!

Thanks to all you **Stargate people**, **Darko**, **sgcfan4ever** and everyone else!

Enjoy!

* * *

As Jack stood up front, waiting impatiently for the music to began, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation with the President…

"Mr. President" Sam began "I'd like to offer my resignation" 

_"What the hell for?" he demanded_

_"The Colonel and I have come to an understanding"_

_"Don't you still have to save the world and stuff?" he asked_

_"I thought maybe you would consider letting me remain on SG-1 as a civilian scientist"_

_By now all of the Secret Service agents were extremely curious as to HOW this group of people arrived._

_"Mr. President?" one of them began _

_"It's alright Milbank, I know these people" Henry Hayes said comfortingly_

_"But they…" he began_

_"Yes, you guys are dismissed" _

_Most of the agents slowly filed out giving the group puzzled glances._

_Henry Hayes turned back to Carter "I-"_

The music began and Jack straightened up and looked down the aisle.

Sam quickly adjusted her veil and watched Cassie and Janet head down the wedding.

Tommy was the ring bearer; Matt was to escort the 'rose girl' up the aisle. (The rose girl being Elizabeth). As she waited, she thought over the last 6 months…

_She could never remember what the President said but she did remember was the kiss Jack had given her as soon as Thor had beamed them back the hospital to face two very confused nurses. And all the kids crowding around asking if that had really been the President of the United States. And Jack tickling her neck…She remembered their first date. Jack had rented The Cutting Edge after hearing she liked ice-skating movies. They had eaten ice cream and TALKED. She could also remember-_

"Aunt Sam?" a voice whispered

Sam snapped out of her reverie "Yes Tommy?" she whispered back

The little boy looked a little scared "What foot do I start with?" he begged

Sam had to work hard to repress a giggle "Your right, now go" she said giving him a gentle push.

Elizabeth grinned at her "You look beautiful Aunt Sam" she whispered

"So do you" Sam said sincerely giving her a big smile.

Elizabeth gave her another smile and started by the aisle along with Matt.

She looked around her "Well this certainly doesn't look like the church Jonas and I were going to pick" she muttered looking around the drab halls of the SGC.

_Well it was this or Lya, Thor and Dad probably wouldn't have been able to come _she thought.

"Sam, are you-" her father began

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" the automated system blared along with the annoying sound of sirens wailing.

"Oh fer' cryin' out LOUD!" Jack and Sam called.

* * *

Hee hee... cliff hanger.. need reviewssss! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! (oh and thank you StargateReader for reviewing to each chapter, that was very nice!) you people's rock!


	21. Oh it's you CAROL?

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock! Hope ya like this chapter… I know this is a little short, but they next one SHOULD be long! Ok, thank you **Stargate-Rocks** (Bray'tac shall appear! Have no fear!), **Setesch** (sorry, not a Goa'uld!) **MrStolpe** (am I nice now?) **VampireHelsing** (thanks), **Darko** (you'll find out...), **BookWorm37 **(SORRY! I had too as I forgot someone on the guest list! btw thanks for reviewing faithfully!) **SGCfan4ever** (thanks), **Jennyvre Moss** (thank you!), and I think thats it! Thanks you all!

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" the automated system blared along with the annoying sound of sirens wailing.

"Oh fer' cryin' out LOUD!" Jack and Sam called

And now the continuation...

* * *

"Who is it?" General Hammond called 

Walter Harriman had slipped out of the gate room as soon as the Stargate had activated, now answered from the Control room "It's Master Bray'tac" he called.

General Hammond smiled "Open the iris" he yelled

Walter nodded and the silver iris spun open revealing the event horizon to everyone and Master Bray'tac walked through.

"Hammond of Texas, I hope I am not late" he called heading down the ramp

He smiled "You're just in time" he said secretly relieved that it was Bray'tac and not someone else.

The Carter family was staring at him.

"Is that an alien?" Matt asked awed.

Ripples of laughter filled the room. Bray'tac turned to him "I am a Jaffa" he said proudly

"Oh" he said brightly. He turned to his mother "what's a Jaffa?" he whispered loudly.

"Shall we continue?" George asked escorting Bray'tac to a seat amid the laughter Matt's innocent remark had made.

Jack nodded eagerly. The music continued. Sam was now in the doorway with her father. She looked so beautiful.

"Maaaarrkkk" someone wailed clutching his arm.

Everyone turned to look at the red-faced woman. "Carol?" Mark asked worried.

"I think Junior here wants to come out and meet his new uncle" she said almost fainting.

"Medical team over here now!" General Hammond called as Janet hurried over

"What's the matter?" Janet asked

"Contractions" she panted

"How close?" Janet demanded

Carol shrugged and continued to breathe hard.

"Let's get her to the infirmary" Janet called

Everything in the gate room was in an uproar.

_**1 hours later…**_

The guests paced up and down the halls of the SGC waiting for the birth of "little Carter" as Teal'c insisted on calling the child. Lya had returned home, promising to return in a few hours. The younger Carters' spent their time trying to sneak in and see 'Mama'. They had never realized how painful it was for her to give birth to them. Tommy said 'Mama' must love him best since she didn't have to 'hurt' having him. A verbal war was begun and was only stopped by General Hammond threatening to lock them up for a day.

_**2 hours later…**_

"It's crowning" someone called from inside of the infirmary.

Everyone perked up.

The minutes passed by slowly…

_Wwwaaahhhhh_

Mark appeared at the door a moment later "It's a girl" he announced

Everyone smiled. "What's her name?" Sam asked eagerly

He smiled "It's…"

* * *

ho ho.. cliff hanger again... review! 

PLEASE REVIEW!

So… taking a poll on a girl name…

The names are Jennifer, Jessica, Rose, Samantha, Jacqueline(for Jack), Marissa, Kaitlyn & Bethany.

Suggestions welcome!


	22. SLUMBER PARTY!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Thank you: **Stargate-Rocks**, **Darko**, **Bookwork37**, **VampireHelsing**, **StargateLover**, **PantherGoddess**, **StargateReader**, **Sway13**, **SGCFan4ever**, **PhoenixbyNight **and **_Aligewe_**!

Popular opinion was Jacqueline... but I did have some people begging for Rose...

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 

Everyone smiled. "What's her name?" Sam asked eagerly

He smiled "It's…"

And now the continuation...

* * *

"Well?" Jack prompted 

He grinned but said nothing

"MARK" Sam wailed

He smiled "It's Jacqueline, Jacqueline Rose"

Elizabeth squealed indelight "FINALLY A SISTER!" she cheered

Everyone around smiled at her

"Can we see her?" the Carter kids begged.

He shook his head "Not right now, but here is somone you can see" he said accepting the bundle Janet offered him

"Dad, I can't say her name" Tommy whispered worriedly.

"We're going to call her Jacky" he said fighting a grin

He nodded "Can I hold her Dad?" he pleaded holding out this arms.

Mark smiled "Sure, sit on my knee" he said bending down so Tommy could sit down.

"There you go, now-" Mark began

**OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!**

"It's just Lya" Jack called reassuring the slightly worried crowd.

A few moments later Lya appeared in the hall

"Greetings" she said softly "May I see the child?"

Tommy reluctantly handed her over.

She smiled at the child "May you help you people to one day realize peace is better then war" she said softly turning to Jack

"The very young have much to learn" Daniel said softly

She turned to him "Yes"

"How's Carol?" General Hammond asked looking over at Mark

"She's doing fine. She says you guys can continue the wedding without her"

"When will she be able to attend?" Sam asked

"Tomorrow"

She sighed "Jack-"

He sighed "Ok people!" he announced "We are going to have one big ALIEN SLUMBER PARTY!"

Everyone stared at him

He smiled undaunted "Who wants to go sleep in Thor's ship? We have plenty of sleeping bags!"

* * *

Ok, this chapter TOTALLY made it's self. Ok, so like PLEASE review! You guys rule! Ok, I know.. short but like I said... It made it's self! I hope you like it! 


	23. How goes the slumber party?

* * *

THANK YOU: **Darko, StargateLover,** **SGCFan4ever, BookWorm37, Stargate-Rocks, Legolas0, Pheonixbynight, StargateReader & Jennyvre Moss for reviewing!**

* * *

The SGC was in an uproar. People were being beamed up into Thor's ship, escorted to their quarters and sent to their respective homes. 

"Jack" Sam called running up to him

"Carter?" he asked giving the go ahead to Thor

"Some one just delivered a 100 boxes of milk duds and popcorn"

Jack gave her a sweet, innocent look "Oh, really? How strange"

"Sir-"

"It's Jack," he corrected

She rolled her eyes "Jack you just can't-"

He smiled at her

She stopped "Well, as long as General Hammond doesn't find out.." she trailed off. After all, kissing and talking is VERY difficult.

She pulled away a moment later "Oh yeah, Mark wants to know if the kids can go-"

"Already sent them up, along with Davis, Ry'ac and his family, Teal'c and Ishta, Thor and his gang and Jonas with Kianna"

She giggled

He grinned, "I'm going to send the candy up," he said

She nodded "And I'll escort the President to the V.I.P room"

He kissed her again _this is the life _she thought to herself

_Ahem_

Jack groaned, "Daniel as always your timing SUCKS!"

Daniel gave them a sheepish glance "Sorry, umm yeah, anyways, there are these big boxes of candy in the hall and the General wants them moved and Lya wants to talk to Sam and-"

Jack held up his hand "Got it"

Daniel nodded then left as fast as he could

Jack sighed "Hi-ho hi-ho"

OoOoOoOo

"You're it!"

Thor turned to the little girl "I do not see the point of this game"

Elizabeth stared at him "It's FUN! That's the point"

Thor blinked

Elizabeth sighed "Here, I'll show you" she said pulling him along (gently of course) "You run around and tag people" she said demonstrating

Thor tried to pull away "Perhaps it is a game for humans" he said

Elizabeth shook her head "No, come on!" she said

Thor finally gave in "Alright, you are it" he said tagging her and walking away.

"You have to run" she called after him. Thor broke into a trot "That's it" she called.

_4 hours later…_

Thor beamed himself into the infirmary

"Your children are asleep" he said to Carol

"Thor, buddy, you ok?" Jack asked concerned. The little gray guy looked exhausted

"Your game TAG is most exhausting" he said sitting down in the chair Sam had offered

"TAG? YOU PLAYED TAG?" Jack asked incredously

He nodded

"With whom?"

Thor looked at him "With everyone aboard my ship excepting Heimdall and Freyr"

Jack and Sam burst into laughter

* * *

LOL I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! you people rock! (review...) 


	24. Uh oh

Wow! I was astonished by all the reviews I got for the last chapter!

Thank you BookWorm37 (lol, thank you!) Sway13 (thank ya), VampireHelsing (thank you) StargateLover, StargateReader, RomieG(thank ya) SGCFan4ever, Stargate-Rocks, Pheonixbynight (I know! He really needs to work on his timing!) Darko (thanks!) Jennyvre Moss (thanks) Arrant Schmemata (me too!) Aligewe (Well if you think about it like this. Carol just agreed to let her kids go camp out in outer space. She'd probably want to find how her kids are doing!) and Asgard SG-1.

OoOoOoOoOo

Thor looked almost offended "I do not understand your amusement O'Neill" he said almost sternly.

Carter wiped away a few tears "Sorry Thor, I just had this image of you running..." she broke off in laughter

Thor drew himself up "I was not running Major Carter" he said stiffly

She gave him a smile "I'm sorry Thor"

He gave her a little smile (well, an ASGARD smile) "It is alright Major Carter" he said "I must return to my ship now" he said beginning to rise

"Wait, buddy, have a milk dud" Jack said tossing him a box

Thor eyed it dubiously "The children enjoyed them much but-"

"Thor, I'm serious, you'll like them-" Jack began

Thor picked up the box "I will try them O'Neill. Good-bye" he said beaming himself away.

OoOoOoOo

Early the next morning 

"Lizzy" Matt whispered shaking her

She buried her face into her pillow

"Lizzzzzy" he called shaking her again

"What?" she mumbled

"Let's go exploring" he whispered

"Are you crazy?" she whispered back "We get caught and Mom will ground us for ages!"

He shrugged

She grinned "What the heck?" she said scrambling up "let's go"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Mark"

He rolled and peered at the next bed "Carol?" he asked groggily

"I'm worried about the kids"

"Carol, they're fine, there are like a hundred people up the-"

"Mark"

He stopped "Ok, I'll go check on them"

She smiled "Thank you" she whispered

He nodded _how am I suppose to check on them again? _he asked himself

OoOoOoOoOo

"What's this?" Matt whispered pointing to a control panel

"How am I suppose to know?" she asked

Matt pondered that for a second then nodded "Ok, let's go"

Elizabeth nodded and off they scampered. The two didn't notice a little figure standing near the other entryway. The figure came closer and began moving the small white 'stones'. A recording popped up

"Cool" Tommy whispered. He moved another stone. White light filled the room "Uh-oh"


	25. Returned

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! Stargate4jesus** (thanks, I love my quotes too!), **Aligewe, Girlzrule17, StargateReader, VamphireHelsing, StargateLover, SGCFan4ever, Darko (**I love that quote!),** Pheonixbynight, Stargate-Rocks, BookWorm37 and SG-1Fanfic. Sorry if I missed anyone! You guys rock!**

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1

"Cool" Tommy whispered. He moved another stone. White light filled the room "Uh-oh"

And now the continuation

* * *

Mark glanced around the empty halls _ok this is annoying. Ok, gotta find Jack, gotta find Jack_

A guard stopped him "Do you need something sir?" he asked respectfully

Mark nodded "I need to find-" White light surrounded him and carried him away

The guard stared at the spot at where he had been then ran over and hit 'the big red button'.

* * *

"Daddy" Tommy cried gleefully

"Tommy, what happened?" Mark looked around "How'd I get up here?"

Tommy grinned, "I just picked up this stone and put it down" he said demonstrating

Too late did Mark realize what he was doing "Tommy" he cried lunging for the boy.

White light filled the room

"Oh my" Mark said glancing around the room. It appeared that the whole infirmary staff had been beamed in, along with Carol and the baby.

"Mark?" Carol cried looking around "Where is this?"

"Mom?" Elizabeth and Matt cried appearing in the doorway followed by Ry'ac and Major. Davis

Dr. Fraiser smiled "I had hoped I'd get a chance to see Thor's ship one day"

By now the rest of the inhabitants had crowded in along with a slightly annoyed Thor

"Greetings"

"Uhh, Thor, do you think you could beam us down before people panic?" Janet asked remembering all the panic that resulted when ONE person was beamed up.

Thor looked at her "I believe that is already too late, but I shall" he said walking over to the control panel

_**Back at the SGC**_

"What is God's name is happening?" General Hammond demanded

Walter Harriman shook his head "The Asgard have appeared to have beamed up the entire infirmary"

"What for?" General Hammond asked.

"I have no idea sir"

General Hammond nodded and turned

"Wait sir" Walter called. He listened to something in head phones then nodded "Sir, everyone has been returned"

General Hammond nodded "What the hell happened?" he demanded

"It appears the youngest Carter boy was playing around with the controls"

General Hammond shook his head "Kids" he muttered not unkindly

Walter nodded and turned back to the computer

* * *

"Thomas McGee Carter!" Carol hissed once on terra firma (Ok, fine, when off Thor's ship)

Tommy squirmed away "Mom, it was an accident-" he began

She glared at him

"I'm sorry?" he offered

She blinked

"I didn't know-"

"That is NO excuse and you know it!"

He had the grace to look ashamed "I'm really sorry Mom"

Carol's anger evaporated "I know baby, but still, you know better"

Tommy nodded, tears coming to his eyes

Carol sighed, "You will stay with someone at all times why we are still here, understand?"

Tommy nodded

"AND" she added "You will not touch ANYTHING that looks the LEAST BIT ALIENY"

"I promise Mom"

She rolled her eyes "Remember to think Thomas" she pleaded

He nodded "Can I go now?"

She gave a little laugh "Yeah, go have fun"

Tommy took off at a run

"Wait" she called

He skidded to a stop

"DO not mess with Lya's hair"

"Ahh Ma" he began

She glared

"Yes ma'am" he called dashing out of the room as fast as his legs could run

Carol and Janet exchanged amused glances then finally broke out in laughter.

* * *

"Everyone is here sir" Walter announced

General Hammond smiled "Go inform Colonel O'Neill that the wedding is back on"

* * *

**_30 minutes later_**

"Sam CALM DOWN" Janet yelled

Carter plopped on her bed "I can't do this" she wailed

Cassie walked over and gave her a hug "You can. You love right?"

She nodded

Cassie smiled "And he loves you, see? No problem-o!"

**_Meanwhile..._**

"She deserves better" Jack insisted

"Not again" Daniel moaned walking away then coming back "Jack, get a grip" he ordered

Jack groaned "Ok, almost ready"

_**An hour later**_

"Are you ready Sam?" Jacob asked

Sam looked around "You know Dad? I never thought this day would come"

Jacob smiled "Sam, I know I haven't said this much but, I love you Sam. And I'm so proud of you"

"Dad, you're making me cry" she protested weakly blinking back tears

He wiped away a tear of his own "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her

"Yes" she said firmly

He smiled "Then lets get started..."

* * *

Wedding is next chapter! Hopefully with no interruptions... I'll even post it sooner if I get lots of reviews... oh btw.. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	26. The ring? DANIEL!

Oh man... I have NO idea what happened to the last chapter! An ENTIRE section is gone. I've fixed it now..(sorry about that)Ok, special thanks to: StargateReader, Stargate-Rocks, Sway13, Girlzrule17, Darko, VampireHelsing, SGCFan4ever, BookWork37, Aligewe, Pheonixbynight, StargateLover and last but not least, Setesch. (I'm sorry if I missed anyone) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

Daniel smiled. The music was starting, and he as the Best Man only had one job to do. Hand Jack the ring. _Speaking on the ring _he thought digging into his pockets. It wasn't there 

_"crap"_ he whispered

Jack gave him an odd look "What?" he whispered

"The ring's gone"

"WHAT?" Jack hissed

Teal'c leaned over "Is everything alright O'Neill?" he asked

"No, everythinghere is NOT alright" he said "Daniel lost the ring"

Daniel gave a quick glance. So far only Cassie had entered. After her was Janet, then Elizabeth and Matt then-

"FREEZE" he yelled jumping off the ramp and making a mad dash for nearest door

"Daniel?" Cassie asked freezing at the foot of the ramp

"I'll be back in a second" he promised. He passed a confused Sam and dashed for the elevator.

Once at his lab, he looked around "_where is it?"_ he muttered. He looked around again. Nope, wasn't there. He frantically tossed papers and moved objects until finally..."HA" he cried grabbing the littleblack box and running back to the elevator. Once back on the 28th floor, he hurried back to his spot

"I'm sorry" he apologized "Please continue"

Thor blinked "That is an unusual custom"

* * *

Oh ho.. very short chapter! I'll post the other one tomorrow! Alright.. Do I make Thor 'officate' or do I just bring in someone else? PLEASE review and say which you like better... (I got the idea of Thor 'officating' from Small Favors.. used with permission) Come on.. what do you think? 


	27. You may kiss the bride

THANK YOU: StargateLover, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, BookWork37, Pheonixbynight, PantherGoddess, Stargate-Rocks,SaiyanKing Vegeta, StargateReader, VampireHelsing and Amanders (thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter!) ! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Previously.. 

Thor blinked "That is an unusual custom"

Continuing...

* * *

Daniel shot Jack an apolgetic glance 

"It's unusual here as well" he said quickly, flushing as he spoke.

Thor looked at him then motinued for Walter to start the music again.

Jack stood at attention. He watched as Janet entered, then the kids, and then Sam.

"Sam" he whispered softly

She heard him and gave him a little grin

Thor looked down at his book. He had insisted on conducting the wedding, so had gotten his liscense. General Hammond had to pull a few strings, as for some bizzare reason, people rarely will give liscenses to aliens.

"Who give the bride away?" he asked

"I do" Jacob said giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek then sitting down.

Thor nodded approvingly "We are gathered here to witness the joining of O'Neill and Samantha Carter in matrimony"

Silence

Thor looked down "Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, do you take Samantha Carter to be your wife? Do you promise to love her always?"

Jack looked over at Sam "I do" he said firmly

"And do you, Samantha Carter, take Colonel O'Neill to be your husband? Do you promise to love him always?"

She gave Jack a glance filled with love "I do" she said loud and clear

"You exchange rings now" Thor said looking at his notes. He quickly looked up "I can not find my paper which says what I'm suppose to say next!" he said panicked

"Thor, it's ok" Sam said comfortingly

A deep look of relief passed over his face "Please exchange your rings" he said formally

Jack was working hard to fight a fit of laughter as he slipped on Sam's ring

"Now, Dr. Carter"

Carter slipped it on his finger easily

Thor gave a little sigh of relief "I now pronounce you man and wife!"

They waited expectantly

"You may kiss the bride"

Jack looked at her and ever so slowly their lips meet...

Loud clapping filled the halls

Jacob leaned over "That's the shortest ceremony I've ever witnessed" he whispered to General Hammond

George chuckled but didn't say anything...

* * *

**Another Chapter? 2?Let me know if you want more or not... Please review!**


	28. They leave, Thor eats a dud and

Thank you guy for reviewing! **VamphireHelsing, Darko, BookWork37, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule, Queen of Reviews, PantherGoddess, Californian Girl, SaiyanKing Vegeta, Aligewe,** **Stargate4jesus, Badass37000, Pheonixbynight, Jennyvre Moss &Arrant Schemata.** Thank you guys!

I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

"I am sorry" Thor apologized as soon as the ceremony was over.

"Thor, it's alright" Sam assured him

"Yeah buddy, it's no biggie" Jack said with a smile

Thor nodded "I shall return home now, O'Neill"

"Ahh.. but there's cake!" Jack protested

"I am not fond of your.. cake"

"Thor, It's good!" Jack insisted

"I hope you and Dr. Carter will enjoy a happy life" Thor said seriously

"You mean Dr. O'Neill" Jack corrected

"Yes, good bye O'Neill, Samantha" he said inclining with head to the two of them.

"WAIT" Jack called

Thor turned to him "Yes?"

"Did you like the 'duds?" Jack asked

"I did not try them O'Neill"

"Thor, I'm serious, try one"

Thor nodded slightly

Jack nodded satisified

"Good-bye" He said beaming himself and his friends away.

"Mrs. O'Neill, will you accompany me to the commissary?" Jack asked holding out his hand

"Why yes, I think I shall" she said taking his hand. And together they walked into the comissary.

**_An hour later..._**

"Throw the bouquet! Throw it!" The girls chanted

Sam winked at Elizabeth and turned around and threw it. Janet caught it

"OHHHH" people murmered looking back and forth from Janet to Daniel.

Janet blushed. It was common knowledge that Daniel had asked her out a week ago. All the security woman had crushes on him so now disliked her intensly (ok, they didn't like her)

Sam giggled "Congrats you guys" she called "Dial it up Walter!"

Everyone turned to watch the gate spin

"Chevron One Encoded" "ChevronTwo Encoded"

"ChevronThree Encoded" "ChevronFour Encoded"

"ChevronFive Encoded" "ChevronSix Encoded"

"Chevron Seven Locked" he announced as the 'whoosh' shot out of the Stargate then retreated.

Sam and Jack shared a brief kiss amid the applause then walked through followed by the cheers of friends and coworkers.

_Thor from his ship in orbit_ watched them leave from a big screen. He gave a smile as his two favorite humans walked through. He walked over to the control panel and programmed it to return home. He eyed the yellow boxO'Neill have given him. He cautiously opened it and placed one in his little mouth. Jack discovered later how much he had liked them. After seeing the name of their brand new ship "The Milk Dud"

Sam and Jack had decided to spend their honeymoon on Leticha, a almost deserted planet whose surface was over 92 percent water. The president's gift to them was a house boat on which they were going to stay for the week. Jack could fish and Sam could mess around with her 'doohikeys'...

"You happy Sam?" Jack asked that night lying on their bed.

Sam looked at him, her face full of love for this amazing man "Yes Jack, I'm happy" she said kissing him...

* * *

Ok, I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I honestly did the best I could! 

Does anyone want an Epilouge? Yeah, No?


	29. Epilouge Part 1

**_Ok, thank you guys all sooo much for reviewing! I just woke up with this idea so.. yeah.. hope ya like it! or you can consider it three more chapters.. _**

**_This is a 3 part Epilouge... That may seem.. unusual, weird, WACKO,but.. It's me... I really I hope you like it!

* * *

_**

**_3 months later_**

Sam stole into her husbands office quietly. He was on the phone and didn't look up "Yes Mr. President" he said doodling 'Sam' onto a form requesting extra napkins.

"Jack" she whispered softly

He looked at her. He gave herthe 'Jack O'Neill' grin he saved just for her. "Hey" he mouthed

She waved

"Yes Mr. President, No sir. Alright, Good-bye" he said hanging up

She walked over to him "What was that about?" she asked sitting on his lap

He kissed her. "Oh he just wanted to say hi, make sure we didn't bring home anymore alien plants, yada"

She grinned "I have news of my own" she began

"What?" he asked tickling her neck

"Well-" she began when the phone rang again. The RED phone

Jack grimanced and answered it "Hello?" he began. A moment later he mouthed that it was going to take a while. Sam nodded. After waiting 20 minutes, she finally wrote something down on a piece of paper and left, blowing a kiss as she went.

**10 minutes later...**

Jack gave a sigh of relief as soon as he had hung up the phone. He picked up the piece of paper Sam had writing on

_'I'm pregnant"_

Those two words jumped out

"SAMMMMMMMMM" he yelled dashing out of his office and to her office, scattering people as he went.

He dashed into her lab. Not there. Control Room. Not there. He sent Hailey into the ladies room to see if she as there. Nope.

"Have you checked the commisary yet sir?" she suggested

His eyes lit up "Hailey! You're agenius!" he cried

_In the commisary..._

Sam poked at her food. Monday's Mysterious Meal was as usual enedible. She pushed it away and began to eat her jello.

The doors flew open and Jack rushed in. He glanced around until he saw her.

She waved at him.

He rushed over and after picking her up, swung her around

"Jack! Put me down!" she hissed

"Samantha O'Neill, I love you!" he said putting her down gently

"Ditto"

He suddenly released her "Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly "Do you need something? Pickles? DOnuts?"

She stared at him "What?" she asked

He smiled sheepishly "I wasn't home for Sara really but I remember what she craved"

She shuddered "Gross"

He rolled his eyes "I'll bet you'll top any of hers" he said "hmm.. blue jello with m&m's and peanuts" he said thoughtfully.

"JACK!" she cried "That's disgusting"

He kissed her

Daniel and Teal'c strolled in talking earnestly but stopped abruptly upon seeing their fellow workers sharing a passionate kiss

"Uhhhh... what's going on?" Daniel asked trying to sound casual.

"We're having a baby" he cried

Daniel stared at them

"WHAT?" he cried

* * *

Uhh.. yeah.. I really hope you like this! I laughed myself crazy writing this!


	30. Epilouge Part 2

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! XXXX_**

**_

* * *

A week later..._**

It took a while to calm Daniel down. Heonly calmed down after Sam promised he didn't have to deliver the baby. Teal'c seemed overjoyed at the thought of a 'little Tau'ri child' for his friends. Which meant he promptly went out and bought a baby a'Starwars' suit a rose for Sam. Jack got a slap on the back.

_**1 month later...**_

Being two and a half months pregnant was no picnic with a husband and two 'brothers'. They literally fluttered around offering her drinks, food, entertainment, etc. Sam had to actually lock the door sometimes to get some work done! Jack was promoted to General to his 'dismay' as it prevented him from seeing Sam as much.

**_1 month later..._**

Her morning sickness finally passed to the relief of the whole base. Jack had turned a 'spare' room into a nursery for the baby and repainted Sam's and his room blue. Her cravings came out full force

"Sam,what are you doing?"

Samantha O'Neill spun around

"Jack" she said slightly guiltly

"What is that?" he asked suspiciously pointing to a 'glob' of stuff on her tray

She cleared her throat "Macaroni with pizza flavored with green jello and pecans" she said reluctantly

"SAM!"

"I was hungry!" she protested

"Since when do you eat GREEN jello?"

She shrugged "It sounded like it'd taste good with pecans"

He repressed a shudder "Ok, why don't we sit down and eat out... lunch" he suggested steering her to a table.

She blinked back a tear but not before he saw it

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" she wailed

"I-"

She got up and stalked out of the room

He blinked "Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

**_5 weeks later..._**

Sam happily fiddled around with her 'doohickey' unaware that her husband was heading down the halls at full steam

"SAMANTHA!' He yelled charging into her lab

"I thought I locked the door" she said wrinkling her brow

He crossed his arms

"What's the matter?" she asked giving him a winning smile

"You. Climbed. To. The. Top. Of. A. Twenty. Foot. Latter" he hissed

"Oh not to the TOP! I only to climb three quarters of the way, Siler checked the top-"

"Sam!"

"Oh whoops" she mumbled

"Promise me you won't go more then six feet of of the ground until that baby comes" he begged

She sighed and nodded

**_Three weeks later..._**

Atsix and a half months pregnant, Sam started craving pizza. A simple pepperoni pizza. Only she wanted it for lunch and dinner and a minute snack. Everyday, Daniel, Teal'c or the first man who walked by, was forced to go get a pizza. It was like clockwork. Daniel or Teal'c at 12:00, the unlucky man at 6:00. Janet strongly disapproved of all the fat but Sam charmed her into agreeing to let it go. _This pregnancy_.

"It's burnt"

Daniel bit his lip "No, it's not Sam" he said with a forced smile "The ends are just.. brown"

"It's burnt"

"Sam-"

"Daniel, It's BURNT!"

"You want another one?" he asked resigned

She nodded "And a sprite"

He nodded

She grinned "You're the best"

_**6 weeks later...**_

"Janet! That hurt!"

Janet ignored her whining friend "Sorry Sam, I have to make sure that virius didn't affect you"

A virius had been brought back by accident by one of the SG teams. A cure was speedily found for it, butas you didn't know you had it until you started thowing up and had massive headaches, you had to prescreened to in order for the cure to work.

Sam shifted on the table "I'm sorry Janet" she said sincerly "I've been biting peoples head off all day"

"Husband?" Janet asked

"Daniel too"

Janet grinned

"I'm only eight months along!"

Janet patted her hand "Ok, you're done!" she said

Sam looked up "How are you and Daniel doing?" she asked curiously

Janet blushed "It's.. going well" she said

Sam giggled

_**Three weeks later...**_

"I'm not due for another week!"

Jack sighed "Would bed rest really be that bad?"

"YES!"

"Sam-"

"Jack"

He sighed again "I-"

"Jack"

"What?" he asked looking at her

"Uhh, you might want to get Janet here now" she said calmly sitting down

"Why?" he asked puzzled

"Junior wants to prove his Mommy wrong" she said with a shaky laugh

He stared at her and promptly fainted.

* * *

I hope the virius thing didn't sound too fake! If ya could spare a sec, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	31. Epilouge Part 3

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! This chapter will 'end' my epilouge then I'm going to do ONE LAST chapter about what their family is like years later.

* * *

Daniel was walking past when he heard a heavy thud. Afraid Sam had fallen and hurt herself, he rushed in to find Jack on the floor, passed out and Sam laughing herself to death 

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" he demanded

She shook her head still laughing "Call... Janet... Tell her... HURRY" she said still chuckling

"Let's try this again, what's going on?" he demanded

"Junior coming and Jack faints" she said with an hysterical laugh

"Ok, uhh, Sam, do you need to lay down or something?" he asked looking around for a pillow only to realize she didn't keep any in her lab"

"I'm fine Daniel! Just go get Janet"

"But-"

"GO"

He sighed and turned to leave

"Oh crap, DANIEL JACKSON DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed

Daniel paused uncertain "I thought you wanted me to-"

"CALL HER!" she screeched

Jack stirred

Daniel grabbed the phone and dialed the infirmary "Janet? Sam needs you NOW!"

He listened to her for a moment "I don't know, she said it's Junior" he paused "Ok, bye"

"She'll be here in a moment!" he called to her

Jack sat up "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head

"You passed out" Daniel said with a half smile

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did-"

"JACKKK" Sam called

He was up in an instant "You ok?" he asked

"NO,THIS HURTS MORE THEN A GOA'ULD PAIN STICK!"

Jack winced "Sam-"

Janet barreled into the room with two nurses right behind her

"Sam, how close?" she demanded

Sam just shook her head

Janet gave her a little grin and helped her onto the stretcher and to the infirmary they went!

**_3 hours later..._**

"PUSH SAM!" Janet ordered

Daniel and Teal'c, who were waiting outside, winced at the sound of Sam screaming.

"What is taking so long?" Daniel hissed

"When Ry'ac was born, it took a full sun for him to be born"

"All day?" Daniel asked

"Indeed, Dray'ac was in much pain"

"Thanks T, these chats of ours are always soo comforting" Daniel muttered turning away

**_WAHHHHH _**A loud, lusty cry came from the infirmary

"YES!" Daniel cried slapping Teal'c on the back

They were about to go in when they heard

"Oh my god! Sam, there's another one! Push!"

The two men froze in the doorway

A second later, the other baby appeared

"That all Doc?" Jack said half sarcastically.

"Yes sir" she muttered

The two men couldn't stay out any longer

"Hey Daniel" Jack greeted holding up one freshly washed baby carefully

"Oh Jack, she's beautiful" Daniel whispered

Jack shook his head "It's a boy Daniel"

Daniel blushed "Right, sorry"

Janet placed another baby in Sam's waiting arm "This is the girl" she said smiling at the little form

"Have you named them O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

Jack exchanged a loving look with his wife before answering "We were so sure it was a boy, we only picked out boy names"

"And..." Daniel prompted

"Daniel Jacob Murray O'Neill, after his two uncles and his grandfather" Jack said smiling at his baby boy

"For the girl?" he asked

"Right now we are going for either Amy Grace or Grace Shar'e"

Daniel looked quickly at the mention of his wifes name "That's nice" he whispered

Sam nodded "I like Grace Sha're" she said softly

"Then Grace Sha're O'Neill you are" Jack said taking his daughter from Sam carefully.

"Doc who did you miss the other one?" Jack asked curiously

Janet flushed "I'm not sure sir! She had to be the most carefully watched person on this planet and yet-"

"It's ok Janet, it was a wonderful surprise" Sam said stealing her babies from Jack

**_Five days later..._**

"Can you say... Dada?" Jack coaxed

Little Grace blinked

"Mama?" he tried

Grace smiled at him and sucked her finger

"Cake?" he tried

"Jack" Sam protested mildly "She's only five days old"

Jack rolled over on the bed, careful to not disturb little Danny "So?"

She just shook her head in mock dismay

_**2 weeks later**_

Sam looked around their SGC quarters "Jack, we're going to need another room!" she said half exasperated.

"Why?" Jack called from the nursery

"LOOK!" she cried

Footsteps approached

"Holy Hannah!" he cried

Their bedroom was LITERALLY filled gifts

"How many friends do we have?" Jack asked looking around

"Everyone on base gave us at least one, Teal'c... yeah Teal'c went overboard. There's Daniel. You have Thor and Dad, various allies, the President, Mark and his crew, and-"

"Got it" Jack said with a smile "What did we get from the President"

Sam rolled her eyes "It's that box over there"

"It's huge!" he protested

"Don't open it" she begged :"There isn't room for the stuff" she explained

"I'll see if we can get the room next door" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you!"

**_Two days later..._**

"JACK!"

"Yes honey"

"You ordered my lab LOCKED?"

Jack suddenly sat up "I forgot, I have MAJOR paperwork, do you think we could continue this conversation-"

"JACK"

He slumped back in his chair "Sam, you WILL take a month off whether you like it or not"

"Jack, it's only one more week" she tried

"No"

She slinked up to him and began playing with his hair

"Sam" he protested

"Please?" she whispered

Jack picked her up and carried her to their bed "No" he whispered kissing her.

**_13 days later 5:32_**

"Oh no Danny, come on, just five more minutes" she pleaded glancing over at the crib

He whimpered

She tossed the hair brush back on the dresser and rushed over and picked up before he began to wail

"Shhh" she crooned "Daddy's sleeping"

Grace stirred

She dashed out of the room and flew down the hall. A moment later she was at Daniel's room

_Knock knock_

Daniel looked at him alarm clock then shuffled to the door and opened it

"Sam?" he asked yawning

She thrust the baby in his arms "Here, hold your nephew, I'm going to go get Grace"

"Oh ok" he mumbled turning around

**_4 seconds later_**

"SAM!"

_**At breakfast...**_

"I still can't believe you did that"

"I thought you agreed to baby-sit him" she said spearing a piece of pineapple

"When he is OLDER!" Daniel said "I know nothing about babies"

"This coming from a man who's birthed what 3, 4 babies?" Jack commented looking up from his fruit loops

Daniel glared at him

"How old are the twins now O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"36 days old"

"You've been counting" Sam commented

Jack nodded "Only 6,543 daysbefore they are 18"

"JACK!"

**_2 months later..._**

"This isn't possible" Jack muttered walking into the nursery

Danny's bottle was... floating in mid-air

"SAM, ARE WE ON BEWITHCHED ON SOMETHING?" he called

She came hurrying in "What's the mat-" she stopped "Holy Hannah" she whispered

"Are our kids doing that or is Endora lurking around?" he asked looking around

"Jack, it was a TV show and I'm afraid our kids are doing... that"

They looked at each other "Let's contact Dad" they said simutaneously

**_The next day..._**

"There is nothing to worry about?" Jack demanded

"DAD! Our kids can.. FLY things!"

Selmak took over "This ability will decrease as they get older. The little girl is already incredibly intelligent"

"Really?" they asked

Jacob took over "Yeah, Selmak is raving inside how smart she is"

"What about Danny boy?" Jack asked

"He should remain telekinetic for most of his life"

"Why not Grace?"

"Basically her intellligence will overwrite that area of her brain"

"So Danny isn't as smart?" Jack asked darting a glance over at Daniel Jackson

"It appears the part of the brian that deals primarily with speech is larger then a normal human which means he most likely will speak a lot of languages"

Jack shot another look at Danny "Carter, are you SURE these are my-"

"Jack, don't even joke" Sam and Daniel both warned

"Right"

_**3 months later...**_

"Come to Mama" Sam coaxed.

The little boy determinely crawled over

"Aww! My baby boy is growing up on me"

The little boy sent the naquadah reactor flying around the room

She flicked his forehead "No" she said firmly

The little boy set it down "Mama, sleep" he demanded

Sam grinned. Danny had started talking only a week ago.

"Hey look Gracie, it's the miracle baby" Jack joked walking into the room

"Jack.."

"I'm kidding Sam" he said placing the baby girl on the play mat

Gracie crawled over to Danny

"You have to admit it is unusual for an almost 7 month year old baby to talk" Carter said defending herself

He grinned "What else could you expect Sam?"

She shrugged "I don't know"

Gracie crawled over to her mother and tugged on her pant leg

Sam picked her up "Hey Grace, How ya doing?" she asked

The little girl shook her little golden curls at her mother.

Sam laughed delighted "Oh Jack"

"What?" he asked

"I'm so happy" she whispered

Jack stroked her hair "Are you?"

Danny came flying through the air and into Jacks arms

"Grace!" they both scolded

Jack turned Sam to him "I love you Samantha O'Neill" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back. And the O'Neill family all smiled happily.

* * *

The FINAL Epilouge is next.. I lied.. sorry, I really really want to say what happened to their family as the kids got older so.. one chapter... DON'T shoot me...

Please review... I'm tryin' to hit 300!


	32. 6 years later

Thank you: BookWork37 (You're right, but I thought it'd be funny and thank you for the compliment) Queen of Reviews, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl (lol), Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, Vampirehelsing (thanks), RomieG (Thanks! Glad you stuck with it), Jennifer Carter (thanks!), Girlzrule17, PantherGoddess (why thank you, and I'm so sorry I'm evil!), Aligewe (thanks! and I gave Janet kids just for ya)Pheonixbynight (I love that word!), DickieT (Thanks!), Darko (combination naqudah, ancient gene, etc) and jayma (you made three hundred! thanks!)

And thank you to everyone who helped me reach my 300 mark. Enjoy the chapter! (hopefully!)

_**

* * *

**_

_**6 years, 5 months and 2 weeks later...**_

"Sam, look at them" Jack said peering in the commissary.

Sam grinned.

The O'Neills now had 5 children.

Daniel Jacob Murray O'Neill, Grace Sha're O'Neill, Walter George O'Neill, and the twins Janet Amanda and Cassandra Sara. Jack had wanted Marge and Lisa for the twins but Sam quickly talked him out of it.

Sam sighed with contentment "And to think they all share the same birthday"

It was true. All 3 'sets' of children had been born on June 25th.

Monday through Friday the O'Neill family stayed on base, schooled by Jennifer Haliey and another cadet when on Earth. Daniel proved to be extremely good at everything except math. Grace had the opposite problem. She excelled at math, already at a high school level.Walter seemed to a fairly normal kid. He was smart, well mannared, but he wasn't telekinetic or anything. Janet and Cassandra on the other hand were not only telekinetic, they at the age of three, were already reading, writing, ciphering, at junior high level.

Sam sighed again "Remember when we took them to Antartica?" she said with a giggle.

Jack groaned. Walter had escaped from them and after a while, had wandered into the room with 'the' chair. He immediately climbed on it and it activated. His one claim to fame. The president was already trying to convince them to send him to Atlantis directly he was 18.

"It wasn't that bad" she said pinching him

"He sent a drone flying at the President's helicopter!"

"He stopped it"

Jack just shook his head

Daniel and Janet came up "Uhh.. are we allowed to go in?" Daniel asked

Sam grinned. Daniel and Janet had announced their engagement shortly after the birthday of the twins. They had three children now. Don, Olivia and Teryl.

The doors flew open "Daddy!" "Mommy!" the five O'Neill children screamed dragging them in "Look at all the presents we got!" they cried.

"We each have our own table" Walter said with a little grin.

Jack rolled his eyes "We already have more stuff then we know what to do with!" he protested.

'Dadddddy" 7yr oldGrace scolded "It's a birthday! You get lots of presents on birthdays!" she said earnestly

"You look like your mother" Jack said glancing over at Sam

She nodded wisely 'And Danny looks like you" she said giggle

"Daddy, can we play a game?" Janet asked dancing up followed by Cassandra

He laughed "Sure"

**_Two hours later..._**

The O'Neill family sat in their 'living room' talking

"And Daddy, I want to be a doctor when I grow up just like Aunt Janet!" Janet said with an impish grin

"What about you Cass?"

Little Cassandra Sara bit her lip "I want to be like Aunt Janet and like 'Uncle' Walter" she said uncertainly. Little Cassie loved Walter Harriman. She followed him all over the place as he explained stuff to her and even let her open the iris something.

"You can be both" Sam said smoothing 5 year old Walter's hair "What about you son?" she asked kising his forehead

"I want to be like Daddy" he said

Danny looked up "And I'm going to be an archeologist!"

"And, what about you Gracie?"

She looked over at her mother "I'm gonna be just like Mama" she said giving her mom a huge smile

"Boy Sam, we are going to have scientists andarcheologists galore" Jack said

"And Doctors!" the three year old twins put in

He laughed "And Doctors too" he conceded

_**Later that night...**_

Jack rolled over and looked at his wife

"Sam, we did good" he whispered

She smiled "Yeah we did"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And with one last kiss, they fell asleep

**_The End

* * *

I hope this wasn't a let down and for the last time for this story... _**

Please review!

What do ya'll think about a sequel when the kids are older? SHould I just leave 'em alone?

I hope this wasn't a let down and for the last time for this story... 

I hope this wasn't a let down and for the last time for this story... _**Thank you soo much for reviewing all of you! Thanks: Darko, Californian Girl, Stargate4jesus, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Natters, Galaxy Traveler, Alittleinlove, iamdragonrider, Queen of Reviews, Girlzrule17, Mac8, Tirtreaton, BookWorm37, k80cue, Stargate-Rocks, Sway13, SGCFan4ever, sg1jo, PantherGoddess, Jennyvre Moss, Setesch, VamphireHelsing, igotnotin', Runner of Wolves, Major Mercedes, Aligewe, Pheonixbynight, Legolas0, RomieG, Arrant Schemata, Amanders, SaiyanKing Vegeta, Badass37000, Hotchickdude, Vampyrewolf, DickieT, Jennifer Carter and jayma. **_

And my anonoymous reviewers: _lotrfreak, jacky, Elizabeth, Cassieisthebest, JackandSamforeverandever, Prinnie, HorusGuard, vamprita, nic, grumpythedwarf1983, Asgard Sg-1, me, Sam+jack, Amanda, Casanova434, O'Neill with two L's, GodsandGenerals andohyeahbabe,_

(I guess my thank you's are getting pretty long huh?)  
_  
Special thanks to my faithful reviewers :_BookWorm37,AligeweDarko Californian Girl, Pheonixbynight,Stargate4jesus, Queen of Reviews, Girlzrule17, SGCFan4ever, PantherGoddess, VamphireHelsing and I know there are more of you so THANK YOU GUYS!


	33. 18 years later

_**Well, this for you who wanted a sequel! Hope ya like it!**__**

* * *

18 years later...**_

Captain Grace O'Neill, Dr. Daniel O'Neill, LieutenantWalter O'Neill and Dr. Don Jackson stood on the ramp, all waving good-bye to their parents and families who had come to watch their children leave on their first mission.

Daniel and Grace had both graduated from college at the age of 16. Grace with a degree in Astrophysics and Daniel with a PhD in Ancient History and in languages.

The President pulled some strings and got Walter into the Airforce Academy at 16. He is now at the rank of Lieutenant and will soon be promoted.

Dr.'s Janet and Cassandra O'Neill had just graduated and were immediately assigned to the SGC, along with Teryl Jackson.

Olivia Jackson now worked in Area 51 and was working to get transfered to the SGC.

Don Jackson has a PhD in Ancient Cultures.

During the 18 years that had passed, the SGC hadn't changed very much It was still run by the government despite the many attempts of the NID to close it down. They now had the needed funding as the SG teams slowly brought back technology that could defend them against potential enemies. They now had 28 teams. 4 being from China, Africa, Japan and Germany who now helped support the program.

Sam now has a part time job as a civilian scientist as she has a 14 year old teenage girl at home. Bethany Mary looked like an angel but was as mischevious as a.. monkey.

Jack shared the command with another General, General Johnson, a good man.

"Chevron One Encoded"

Jack stared at his eldest son. Daniel, just like his namesake uncle, was a bookish lad. He and and Teryl Jackson were going to announce their engagement after his return. Daniel loved to fish. Dad's 'little'sport.

"Chevron Two Encoded"

Grace. Beautiful, blond headed, blue eyed. Just like her Mother. Spirited, funny, smart. His baby girl.

"Chevron Three encoded"

Walter, his only non-twin. Walter could speak ancient like an.. ancient. Who had wanted to be just like his Daddy. Daddy's little solider.

"Chevron 4 encoded"

His two twin daughters stood in the gate room hugging their brother good bye. Janet and Cassie with their brown hair and brown eyes. His mischevious daughters who used their telekinetic abilities for amusement.

"Chevron 5 encoded"

Baby Bethany. The 14 yr old looked at her brothers and sisters with half excitement, half worry. Bethany was a worry wart. She freely admitted it. She was already considered to Sam's 'lab' assistant. She loved to watch the Simpsons with her father.

"Chevron 6 encoded"

Daniel's kid. They were like his own. Don, Olivia and Teryl. He had babysat them, watched them grow up, He loved them almost as much as he loved his own kids.

"Chevron 7 locked""

SG-1 turned and faced him expectantly

He cleared his throat

"SG-1, You have go"

* * *

Ok, sorry, this is the last of Missing, I just had to do it. I'm sorry to see it end!

I hope you enjoyed it, and that you liked what I did with the sequel.

Morgann...

P.S Please review! P.S: TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU ROCK AND IF YOU EVER WANT ME TO REVIEW FOR A STORY, JUST EMAIL ME!


End file.
